¿Porque me siento tan sola?
by Jhans matyn
Summary: Doctora en farmacéutica y experta en sustancias tóxicas, siempre con su sonrisa conquistaba a todos, pero en realidad no sabía que existía en su corazón un sentimiento, lograrán quitarlo. Época actual.
1. Escocia

Los personajes son de Mizuky e Iragashi.

¿Porque me siento tan sola?

Escocia.

Candy una gran doctora en químicos de farmacéuticos, también se dedicaba a la rehabilitación de drogadicción. En su habitación recordaba su llegada.

Ella llegó a Escocia, fue recibida por Albert, Archie y la tía Elroy.

Después de un largo viaje, muy pesado para la dulce Candy. Ya a sus siete meses de embarazo, su vientre muy grande, cargaba a sus dos grandes tesoros, se veía muy hermosa la Villa Andrew.

Era tiempo de enfrentar todo lo pasado, cuando salió del automóvil, con la ayuda de George. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de maternidad en tono azul cielo, su pelo recogido con peinetas en forma de rosas.

Albert se acercó, y dándole un gran abrazo y beso, – ¿Cómo estás, qué tal el viaje? – se veía más hermosa que la última vez que la vio.

–¡Muy bien! pero me siento cansada – tocándose su cintura.

La tía abuela dijo – Albert déjala. ¡Estás muy hermosa!¡mírate! como es posible que viajarás en este estado, mis nietos podrían haber nacido en América, pero como siempre tú, tan testaruda.

– Tía, son sus nietos y quería qué nacieran en el país de su papá.

Archie – ¡Te ves hermosa!- la abrazo, – ¡te extrañe!

– Pasemos al salón - como siempre, la tía tenía todo listo. Candy se colgó del brazo de Archie, Albert con su tía.

Ya en el salón entró Dorothy, Candy se paró y la abrazó – ¡Hola!¿Cómo estás?

– Bien y tú, Candy, mirando como se veía.

– Mírame ya casi giró como pelota, todos rieron.

– Hija ve a descansar para que bajes a cenar.

– Si tía, ¡cuándo llegan las muchachas!

– En cinco semanas, no pudieron arreglar sus cosas antes, quieren estar cuándo nazcan los bebés - dijo Archie.

Se retiró, Albert la acompañó a su habitación.

– Esperó que te guste, mi habitación es la que está a lado, por lo que se te ofrezca.

– Gracias todo está bonito.

– Te dejó, él mirando su vientre – puedo - ella aceptó, el se puso de rodillas, y acariciando el vientre de Candy decía, –¡Mis pequeños los amó tanto! qué a partir de ahora no los voy a dejar. Gracias Candy es el regalo más hermoso qué me has dado. La abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio un beso. Él salió.

Cuándo ella quedó sola. –¡Dios mío!¿Qué estoy asiendo? - Se cambió y se acostó a descansar se quedó profundamente dormida.

Tocaron la puerta y no contestó, abrió la puerta Dorothy con cuidado la despertó. – Candy, Candy, despierta, ya es hora de la cena.

–No quiero mmm. Abriendo los ojos se incorporó, diles que estoy muy cansada y que no voy a bajar.

– Estás segura, te traigo tu cena.

– No gracias, no tengo apetito, - acomodándose de nuevo.

– Bueno hasta mañana que descanses, Dorothy se retiró.

Candy se puso su pijama, un diminuto shorts con un top, acomodándose a dormir, sin taparse, en eso tocaron la puerta. – Si - ya no quiso ponerse de pie en realidad estaba muy cansada, y sobre todo muy agotada.

– Puedo pasar - y entró, ella en la cama de lado casi desnuda su vientre descubierto.

– Me dijo Dorothy que no quieres comer nada, la observaba se veía tan bella.

– Siéntate - él iba por una silla, – aquí - el se sentó en la cama, ella tomó su mano y la puso en su vientre, – Sientes cómo se mueven, habla con ellos son muy inquietos.

– ¿Mis bebés que quieren? se están moviendo mucho, no te lastiman – era una sensación que nunca se había imaginado en su vida.

– No, es normal, cuándo me voy a dormir, creó que ellos, no quieren - él seguía acariciando a sus bebés – y no me dejan - en eso ya no se movieron.

–¿Pero cómo? que no vas a cenar, tienes que comer algo, ya te van a traer fruta.

– Estoy muy cansada no he dormido, no dejan de moverse - en eso llegó su fruta.

– Te doy - tomó la cuchara y le dió en la boca, ella se sintió rara, porque siempre estaba sola.– ya los bebés no se mueven.

–Si, esperó dormir está noche, gracias Albert.

– ¡Hasta mañana mi pequeña! - dándole un beso en la mejilla y uno a sus hijos.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de Candy, que sus hermosos bebés se movían más.– ¡mis niños! ¿Que quieren? estoy muy cansada y muy débil, vamos por un vaso de leche tibia.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuándo se encontró con la tía – ¡Hija qué sucede!.

– Nada tía es que estos niños no dejan de moverse y voy por un vaso de leche tibia.

– Porque no lo pediste para que te lo llevarán, sabes algo eso mismo pasaba Ross, cuándo no estaba su esposo, ellos quieren a su papá, dile a Albert que duerma contigo, para que descanses, te ves muy cansada.

– Gracias tía, le voy a decir, ¡hasta mañana!

Fue a la cocina por su leche, llegando a su habitación, pasó de largo y tocó en la de Albert. – Adelante - él solo tenía el pantalón del pijama.

– Puedo pedirte un favor - él se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo, él se veía muy bien, sin playera.

– ¡Estás bien! tocando el vientre de su bella princesa.

– Si, bueno no, es que tu tía me dijo que, para que los niños dejen de moverse duermas conmigo - su cara se sonrojó como un tómate.

Continuará.

\--oooxxoxo

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas, eso de escribir es un reto, espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias a Yuleni Paredes, Tuty pineapple, por sus concejos.


	2. Tranquilidad interumpida

Capitulo 2.

Tranquilidad interrumpida.

Tomando su playera, se la puso – vamos pequeña - la abrazó y se fueron a la habitación.

Se acostaron, él acariciando su vientre, hubo un silencio incómodo. – Tenemos que hablar, hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar - con una sonrisa.

– Pequeña descansa te ves muy mal, y tienes que estar fuerte para el parto - la abrazo, él respirando su aroma, a rosas, ella se quedó dormida, él, no podía.– ¡Mí princesa! ¿Por qué, ahora me dices la verdad? cuánto has sufrido, tú sola, ¡te amó tanto! soy él hombre más feliz de la tierra - quedándose dormido con una gran sonrisa.

Al otro día ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, cuándo despertó Albert, se dio cuenta que su miembro estaba erecto, quiso pararse con cuidado para no despertarla, pero la mano de Candy estaba en su cintura, la quería quitar, en eso ella despertó.

– ¡¡¡Albert!!!- Se sorprendió al tocarlo, fue sin querer, ella metió su mano, él dio un gemido de placer, estaba tan excitado, que la besó con pasión, acariciándola…

Candy se paró, se metió a bañar, en eso, unas manos la abrazaron por detrás – ¿Quieres que te ayude? - ella volteó – a bañar a nuestros hijos - ella río, tomó el jabón deslizándolo en todo su cuerpo, ella se recargó al cuerpo de Albert, él la besó en el cuello, acariciando su vientre – ¡te vez muy hermosa! - sin decir ni una palabra se bañaron, delicadamente la secó y la ayudó a vestirse, el se fue a su habitación.

Mientras en la biblioteca la tía, estaba hablando con George. – ¿Que dices, ya lo sabe William?

– No señora, se lo informé a usted primero.

– Tenemos que hacer, que sé casen lo antes posible, no quiero a mis nietos, con otra persona - se levantó de su sillón y fue a la ventana.

– La señorita Candy, puso de condición que no se iba a casar con William.

– No lo creó, ellos se aman, él durmió con ella - George solo sonrió – Tenemos una oportunidad.

En el comedor desayunaron y él se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y otro le dio a sus hijos.

– Te veo en la cena princesa - con una gran sonrisa –tengo que dejar todo listo, ¡Mis hijos los amó!.

Pasaron cuatro semanas y Albert trabajaba mucho, a penas tenía tiempo de verla, ya sea en el desayuno, o en unas ocasiones en la cena, siempre dormía con ella, a un así sintiéndose sola.

Trabajaba en su laptop, siempre comunicándose con, Juan Luis su amigo y no faltaba Terry, que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y el Doctor Demián que era su ginecólogo, ya se había recuperado un poco por dormir con Albert, los niños ya no se movían en las noches.

Todo parecía normal, cuando la llegada de Clarissa interrumpió, la tranquilidad de Candy, Dorothy le informo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quien es? - se imaginaba porque los vio en una revista.

– Es la amiga de la señora, vino por qué señor la mando a llamar para unos negocios, se va a hacer cargo de las empresas mientras te recuperas - Dorothy se volteó.

– Y que tan amigos son - ella no contestó – ¿Quiero la verdad?¡Dorothy!

– Había planes de matrimonio, pero ella dijo que era muy pronto, que iban a esperar un año.

– Y eso, ¡cuándo fue! - ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor y los celos en todo su esplendor.

– Hace cinco meses - Dorothy ya no sabía que decir.

– Crees que venga por la respuesta ¿Contesta? ¡Dorothy!

– No sé, no vi muy contenta, a la señora Elroy, le dio la habitación junto a la de ella.

– Esa está al otro lado - se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

– A si es, apúrate ya es hora de la cena - cuándo bajaron solo estaba la señora Elroy.

– ¡Buenas noches! Tía - su carisma y su sonrisa no faltaban – Albert no va a cenar con nosotras.

– No, hija tuvo un pendiente - no quería inquietarla.

– Es que noo.. me avisó, se le olvidó - haciendo un puchero.

– Si, eso pasó, quiere dejar todo listo, para estar contigo y el cuidado de mis nietos ¡Hija! no piensas casarte,

Casi se atraganta con un pesado de pan – no tía.. Tengo que cuidar a mis hijos - apareció una tristeza en su rostro.

– ¡Con William! sabes que está muy contento y veo en su mirada que siente algo por ti.

– El solo me quiere por llevar a sus hijos, los herederos Andrew.

– ¡Sabes lo de William! - tomando su abanico, algo nerviosa.

– Si, por eso vine - en sus pensamientos, tía si supiera.

Cenaron y se fue a dormir, eran las doce y sus niños no dejaban, de moverse, esa noche no durmió, Albert no llegó.

Al otro día, eran las seis de la mañana, Candy ya estaba lista, no pudo dormir, se fue al jardín a caminar.

– Dorothy, Candy ¿Dónde está, no va a desayunar?

– No se señora, cuándo fui a su habitación no la encontré.

– Manda a buscarla - se puso nerviosa.

– Sí, señora - estaba por retirarse.

Albert bajó con Clarissa – ¡buenos días tía! - dándole un beso,

Clarissa – ¡Buenos días, señora Elroy! - dándole un abrazo y un beso.

Albert pregunto por Candy – Dorothy, Candy no ha bajado.

– ¿Que no dormiste con ella?

– No, llegamos después de las tres y no quise despertarla.

– Y crees que ella, pudo dormir, los bebés no la dejan, si tú no estás con ella, ¿Que pasó, Dorothy dónde está?.

– La están buscando señora - Dorothy no sabía qué hacer porque era responsable de ella.

Él cocinero se acercó – La señorita salió por algo que se le antojo.

Albert con voz fuerte – ¿Quien la llevo?

– Pidió un Uber - él cocinero empezó a sudar, como habló Albert.

– Pero cómo, ¿porque no la llevó el chófer?.

– No quiso - el cocinero limpiándose el sudor.

Albert le marco a su celular y no contestó – Voy a buscarla - saliendo.

– ¡Adónde! - le dijo la tía – vamos a desayunar - vio la cara de preocupación de Albert.

John le llevo el teléfono a la señora – Tiene una llamada de la señorita Candy.

– ¡Hola tía! ¡Estoy bien!

– ¿Dónde estás muchacha? Me tienes con pendiente.

– Perdón tía, anoche no me dejaron dormir mis niños y salí por un pastel de chocolate con café, pero en un momento llegó.

– Albert te marco y no contestaste - él se paró para tomar el teléfono.

– Luego le marco - disfrutando de su delicioso pastel.

– Dice Albert, que a dónde estás, para qué valla por ti - y Albert tomó el teléfono.

Albert le gritó ¿Candy donde estás? - vio a la tía, cambiando su voz – voy por ti pequeña.

– Gracias, voy a comprar unas cosas, luego llegó - colgó.

– William tenemos que hablar te espero en la biblioteca - muy enojada.

– Si tía voy, después te veo - y le dio un beso a Clarissa.

En la biblioteca – Sí sabes que Candy está esperando a tus hijos y tú no llegas a dormir.

– Tía, se me pasaron las copas y no quise despertarla.

– Pero está a días y tú no estás con ella, eso es el colmo, le puede pasar algo.

– Perdón, es que Clarissa.

– Es que, Clarissa nada, y anda sola, ¡Dios mío me va a dar algo! - tocándose el corazón.

Ya eran la una de la tarde, cuándo Candy llegó, nadie se enteró.

– Dorothy ¿Dónde está Albert?

– Está con ella, en la biblioteca ¿Candy dónde estabas?

– ¡Por ahí! - dejando unas cosas en la cama.

–¡Candy! - no le hizo caso.

Salió, y se dirigió a la biblioteca, iba a tocar, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

– Yo no voy a cuidar, a niños que no son míos - y se rio – Te amó tanto.

– Te creó - riéndose.

Estaba sentada enzima de Albert y ella lo estaba besando, sus risas lo decían todo.

Se dio la vuelta, cuándo chocó con George.

– Perdón no me di cuenta - tocándose el vientre.

– Señorita le pasa algo - la vio muy mal.

– No, todo está bien - sus ojos ya no podían guardar sus lágrimas, se fue a su habitación.

Al escuchar que hablaban, salió Albert y vio a George.

– George ¿Qué pasa?

Choque con Candy, qué le hiciste iba muy mal.

– ¿Qué? - salió corriendo, fue a buscarla tocó la puerta, no contestó, estaba en la terraza se acercó –Podemos hablar, Candy lo que viste no es.

– No te preocupes todo está bien - estaba muy tranquila – solo quería decirte que ya había llegado - la quiso abrazar pero ella se hizo a un lado – voy a caminar

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - la tomo de la mano.

–¡No! - soltándose de él.

– ¡Estás segura! - salieron, ella se dirigió al jardín y él fue a la biblioteca.

– Dorothy acompaña a Candy está en el jardín.

– Si señor - Dorothy llevaba ropa limpia, la llevó a la habitación de Candy, salió y recorrió todo el jardín y no la encontró ya era hora de la comida, Candy no apareció.

– Albert has visto a Candy - no muy contenta la tía.

– Si, fue a dar una vuelta al jardín.

– Esa niña no sabe que no puede andar sola.

– Está con Dorothy - eso pensó Albert.

– Yo vi a Dorothy en la cocina, iría a pedir su comida - habló Clarissa.

La tía ordenó que sirvieran, todo fue agradable, pasaron al salón para seguir charlando – Albert deberías de ir a ver a Candy y tú Clarissa deja a Albert, si estás aquí es por negocios, no de invitada de Albert, y Clarissa salió enojada del salón.

– Tía fuiste muy dura con ella.

– Y tú muy cariñoso no te parece, sé que tienes necesidades y espero que las hagas, lejos de casa, Candy merece un respetó, por ser la madre, de tus únicos hijos.

Esas últimas palabras le dolieron, – Sí tía son los únicos que tendré y no necesitaba decirlo y salió.

Continuará

Gracias, chicas

elbroche, venezolana lopez, chidamami, Coqui Andrew, tutypineapple, pivoine3, Gaby LezU, ALEBETH, EveR Bluel, Enamorada.


	3. ¡No me dejes!

Capitulo 3

¡No me dejes!

Eso le hizo recordar él y no podría tener hijos, por el hecho de a ver consumido esa droga – ¿Porqué me pasó esto Candy? voy a hacer que confíes en mí otra vez.

Candy camino sin rumbo sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, en su rostro se veía una tranquilidad, en realidad su corazón lloraba de tristeza. Esa era su arma, su sonrisa pero en el fondo del alma, la soledad siempre estaba presente.

La lluvia no tardo, el cielo se oscureció los rayos empezaban a caer.

Estaba lloviendo, y con mucha dificultad ella se apresuró a caminar, cuándo arreció la lluvia, con un fuerte viento, ya no sabía como regresar a la mansión, se cayó y resbaló, como un metro y medio, fue un golpe fuerte, toda mojada y llena de lodo, quiso pararse, no pudo, le dio un dolor, vio sangre qué salía de su entre pierna.

– No, nooo ¡mis niños! tengo que salvarlos, mis pequeños los amó, perdón por no cuidarlos - salían de sus ojos lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y angustia porque no sabía si iban a vivir – he sido muy egoísta y no pensé en ustedes, perdón espero en Dios, que ustedes se salven, los amo mucho - llorando con dolor se tomó algo que Damián le había dado, para cuándo estuviera en peligro, era un medicamento que la hacía dormir muy profundo, para que sus hijos se pudieran salvar, aún qué, ella no, pero no le importaba, solo eran sus hijos.

– Cuando Dorothy llegó a la mansión, muy mal por el tiempo que hacía, entró corriendo, la vio Albert.

– Dorothy que pasa ¿Que sucede por qué estás a si?.

– Es que, no encuentro a Candy - Dorothy lloraba.

– ¿Como que no la encuentras? - su cara se transformó en preocupación.

– Si, cuando me dijo que estaba en el jardín, fui y no la encontré, la búsqueda por toda la casa y no está, señor perdón.

– ¿Donde estará? George vamos a buscarla, ¡está lloviendo muy fuerte!

– William vamos, ¿que pasó?.

– Nos vio en la biblioteca, a Clarissa y a mí en una situación comprometedora, fui hablar con ella, dijo que todo estaba bien.

– ¿Que dices, y tú le creíste? sabes porque vino a Escocia, por ti.

– Entonces ella piensa, que no..

– Y está en todo su derecho, manda a buscarla pero ya.

Cuando salieron todos, Clarisa preguntó, que pasaba y una mucama le informó

– Estás segura de lo que dices.

– Si señorita.

– Como es posible que en su estado haga eso, pobre de William.

Mientras en el bosque, ella dormía muy profundo, tenía golpes en el cuerpo.

Seguían buscándola ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer. William gritaba y gritaba – ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! la lluvia y truenos eran muy fuertes, pasando de las siete por fin la encontró y empezó a gritar – ¡George! ¡George! está aquí corre, pero cuando la vio, se le fue el alma porque estaba llena de sangre debajo de su vientre – no, no, no, oh, fue mí culpa - en peso a llorar como un loco – ¡Mí pequeña responde! mí amor, mí amor, ¡no me dejes!

– ¿Que pasa William? - él no contestó, y lo quitó para revisarla ya todos estaban con ellos, pero los latidos de su corazón eran muy lentos – está respirando, rápido el automóvil.

Albert la cargó, se fueron, a la mansión, mientras, George hacia llamadas. Albert lloraba y tocando su vientre – ¡mis niños, todo va a estar bien! - ellos no se movían,

– Están en camino el Doctor Demián y él señor Terry.

– Me comentó que llegaban en una semana, porque tan pronto.

– Ella los llamó, tienes que ser fuerte, por lo que viene - George sabía que problemas venían.

Cuándo llegaron la llevó a su habitación, ordenó qué le prepararán el baño, él quiso bañarla, fue muy cuidadoso le quitó la ropa, la fue metiendo con mucho cuidado a la tina, ella parecía que dormía, cuándo terminó, Dorothy le ayudo a cambiarla, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró George para avisar que ya había llegado el doctor Martín.

– ¿Que pase?

Entró él doctor y vio a la princesa dormida, cuando la reviso dio su diagnóstico – tenemos que llevarla al hospital está muy grave - pidió una ambulancia.

En el hospital fue internada, dándole los primeros auxilios. En ese momento, llegaron él doctor Demián y Terry.

– Ya llegó el doctor Demián, es su ginecólogo.

Fue difícil para todos por qué estaba en peligro, la vida de la princesa. El tiempo pasaba y no había noticias, después de un par de horas.

Salió el doctor Demián – William, tiene dos

costillas rotas y su presión está muy baja, ella misma se puso en coma, por la vida de sus hijos.

– Pero porqué hizo eso - del otro lado se escuchó una voz – ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste imbécil? - y le dio un golpe en el rostro, que casi cayó al suelo.

Limpiándose la nariz, y con lágrimas en los ojos contesto – dijo que iba a dar un paseo en el jardín y no regresó - estaba destrozado no podía creer lo que pasaba.

– Y crees que te voy a creer, si ella me habló diciendo que viniera por qué se quería ir de aquí, si algo le pasa no te lo voy a perdonar - Terry con ganas de matarlo a golpes.

–Cálmense - dijo George, en realidad estaban muy nerviosos, había un silenció, salió él doctor Demián.

– William necesito tú autorización, para poder operar y que dones sangre para los bebés - todos contestaron – pero como.

– Tenemos que sacar a los bebés, para que se salven, firma aquí - tomó la pluma con tanta dificultad que casi cae.

– Ella, estará bien - no le contestó. Albert salió del lugar para ir a la capilla y poder estar con Dios – ¡Señor perdón! por no estar con ella cuando más me necesitaba, pero cuídala y cuida a mis pequeños, estuvo mucho tiempo, llorando. Fue a donar sangre para sus hijos y fue bastante.

Mientras en la sala de espera llegaba Juan Luis – ¿Que pasó con mi niña, donde está? - y el que contesto fue Terry

– Están en cirugía.

– Cómo si le faltaban dos semanas - él sabía que algo andaba mal, lo presentía, por eso adelanto su viaje.

– Tuvo un accidente - tocando el hombro de Luis.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Está muy mal, la podemos perder.

– Estás seguro - con las manos en le pecho, sentía un dolor.

– Sí, lo dijo Demián.

– Él, está aquí, pero …

En eso salió el doctor y todos – Doctor cómo están.

– Calma, la niña y él niño están bien – gracias a Dios - todos dijeron.

– Y ella, preguntó Albert.

– Ella está muy grave - con la mirada cansada y triste – Juan Luis pasa por favor, sabes que ella no va a vivir por lo complicado que fue mantenerla estable, cuando supimos que estaba embarazada, pero ella insistió en tenerlos,

– Si a cambió de su vida - llorando.

La vio toda pálida y con moretones en los brazos y uno en la cara – ¡Mí amor perdóname mí niña linda! acariciando su rostro, ella cómo pudo abrió los ojos y con una voz a penas audible le dijo – cuida a mis hijos que sean buenos y que….

Él la interrumpió – no digas nada, todo está bien y tú te pondrás bien, mí niña perdóname.

Ella lo único que dijo fue – Luis gracias - él dio un beso. – Quieres que pase. – Si - su respiración era muy débil.

Albert entro – ¡Mi amor! perdóneme, te amó.

Su voz a penas se escuchaba – dónaaameee.. Albeerrt

– No, no, no, Candyyy… no me dejes, Doctor por favor - entraron corriendo, la revisó – dime qué no es cierto, dime qué no es cierto, dime qué vivirá, ella no puede morir.

– William sal, por favor - tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza, cayó de rodillas llorando.

En la mansión Clarissa le dijo al chófer – me lleva al hospital.

– Si señorita.

Cuando llegó vio a todos llorando, buscó a William, lo vio sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, llorando, lo abrazó.

– Lo siento no puedo - separándose de ella, fue con su tía, la abrazó, los dos lloraron – Tía, la perdí, perdí a mí pequeña, me dejó - estaba destrozado no dejaba de llorar.

Continuará.

Muchas gracias chicas bendiciones.


	4. Amigos

Capitulo 4

Hola chicas aquí está,

una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Amigos.

 _El amor no se puede forzar, el amor se da._.

Hace dos años, Juan Luis, un famoso cantante conoció a Candy, en una de sus obras de beneficencia, ella daba una conferencia de las drogas, que se estaban manejando, por el momento.

Él tenía fundaciones y fue invitado a esa conferencia, cuándo la vio. Con la facilidad de hablar su carisma y sobretodo su sencillez lo cautivaron.

—Hola soy Juan Luis, estuvieron bien los temas, hay jóvenes que necesitan de nuestra ayuda doctora.

—Gracias me gustaría ayudar.

Fue como lograron la clínica de rehabilitación de Chicago, Llego a tener 17 niños que nacieron afectados por las drogas, a unos, sus padres no los quisieron, otros murieron, todos menores de seis años, dos de ellos murieron por lo grave que estaban, ella sufrió mucho y Juan Luis la consoló, ella hubiera preferido a su Albert, pero él no estaba, solo por el celular, no era lo mismo.

Luis quedó enamorado de ella, la visitaba en todo momento le mandaba regalos, hasta que se hicieron los mejores amigos.

—Mí niña que te párese si vamos a México, necesito quedes una conferencia, tengo una invitación allá.

—Está bien dime cuándo –tomando su celular–. Para agendarlo.

Todo era perfecto hasta que, él le claro su amor: Candy quieres ser mi novia. –tomando sus manos y acercándola a él–: te amo.

—Luis yo te quiero, solo como amigo, mi corazón pertenece a otro. –Él con el corazón roto lo acepto–: Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Gracias mi niña, cuenta conmigo para lo qué quieras, siempre estaré para ti.

Siempre que llegaba a Chicago, pasaba con ella el mayor tiempo posible: Te gustaría ir al bosque con los niños.

—Mejor, si, vamos a florida, quieren ir a la playa.

—Yo me hago cargo de todo mi niña.

—Si… –riendo lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla–: Gracias, Luis por tu dedicación con mis niños,

—No, tú eres la persona más amable, linda, bonita, que existe –Candy dándole un codazo en las costillas–. uhm si me dolió.

—De eso se trataba ja, ja, ja.

—Vas a haber –Candy salió corriendo y Luis de tras de ella.

Todo estaba listo para la playa, Juan Luis no midió los gastos, todo fue de primera clase, por qué iba con Candy. Los niños llenos de alegría, con ellos iban cinco enfermeras, el doctor Michael él pediatra, eso no le importaba a Luis, el estar junto a su amor, todo era perfecto.

Cuando aterrizaron los niños gritaron de alegría, al estar fuera de la clínica, el más pequeño tenía dos años, pero con adicción en su sangre, les tenían que poner y dar varios medicamentos, todo estaba bajo control, Candy siempre al pendiente de ellos.

Llegaron al hotel les entregaron sus llaves, cada enfermera tenía al cuidado tres pequeños. Se dispusieron acomodarse en sus habitaciones.

Sola en su habitación, estaba contenta pero había algo, pensó «Porqué me siento sola, sé que hay muchas personas que me quieren» –La soledad le estaba afectando, necesitaba sentirse viva, amada, con la misma o mayor fuerza que ella, lo hacía, pero lo veía lejos, su gran amor estaba lejos, por lo que leía, en las revistas, él salía con varias chicas de la alta sociedad, no con la misma eran diferentes, la tía le decía que era de negocios. Él le hablaba, poco, por el horario no les permitía.

Cómo siempre fue a ver a cada uno de los niños a su habitación: Todo está bien con

Brenda, –de cuatro años la niña.

—Bien, ya tomó sus medicamentos –los estaba cambiando–, ya estamos listos.

—Bajamos a los niños un rato a la piscina, mañana los llevo a la playa.

—Si doctora.

Todos los niños estaban muy contentos, le decían mamá a Candy y papá a Luis.

—Todos listos –entrando a la habitación.

—Si –se oyeron las vocecitas de todos los niños. Parecía un kínder, todos corriendo hacia la piscina.

Ella se veía hermosa con su traje de baño completo, le moldeaba muy bien, jugando con todos, Luis también jugó, se divirtieron mucho, llegó la hora de preparar a los niños para dormir, todo fue fabuloso ese día.

—Mí niña te invito a cenar –tomando su mano.

—Si, estoy muy feliz por los niños –con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a celebrar esa felicidad.

En su habitación se vistió sencilla pero elegante, el restaurante era en la orilla del mar.

Él informal, tocó a su puerta: Adelanté.

—Te ves muy hermosa, tengo un regalo para la doctora más linda –le dio un estuche, ella lo tomó.

—Luis, que te dije ya no más regalos –regresándolo– toma.

—No puedo, los veo y digo son para ... ti –se rieron.

Lo abrió: está hermoso –era una cadena de oro blanco con dijes en oro amarillo, niños y niñas eran quince–: Son mis niños, –lo abrazó y le dio un beso, con lágrimas en sus ojos, él tomó el collar y se puso.

—Deja de llorar, te ves hermosa, lo mandé hacer pensando en nuestros hijos –sonriendo.

—Gracias, gracias, Luis, está hermoso.

—Vamos –ella lo tomo del brazo, salieron rumbo al restaurante.

En el restaurante todo estaba saliendo bien, cuándo recibió una llamada, tomando su celular muy contenta. —Es Albert

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola pequeña cómo estás! te extraño,

—Me siento muy contenta, adivina en donde estoy –él ya lo sabía.

—No se, pequeña dime.

—Estoy en florida traje a los niños de vacaciones

—¡Tu sola!

—No, como crees, vino Luis conmigo.

—Ya estas descansando, pequeña.

—No, me invitó a cenar, luego te mando la foto del regalo que me dio Luis ¡está hermoso!.

—¡Que disfrutes tu cena! y salúdame a Luis.

—Si, luego te marco.

—Si, pequeña te quiero –y colgó.

—Te manda a saludar Albert –dando un suspiro.

—Lo quieres mucho, verdad –mirando su reacción.

Agachando la cabeza contestó: Si…

Después de terminar de cenar salieron a caminar por la playa. Tomados de la mano, viendo las estrellas que chocaban con el mar. Juan Luis siempre al pendiente de ella.

Esas fueron las vacaciones más bonitas que pasaron los niños, era muy difícil sacarlos a todos por qué unos mejoraban y otros no. Ella salía mucho a dar conferencias y atender a pacientes.

Gracias bendiciones.


	5. Preocupación

Capitulo 5

 _En todo hay, una consecuencia._.

Candy cuándo tenía tiempo, iba con la tía abuela. Ese día fue a tomar el té.

—¡Hola tía! ¡cómo está! –le dió un abrazo, un beso–, se ve muy bien, tía.

—Gracias Candy, que milagro que me visitas. –pasaron al salón.

—Tía, tengo mucho trabajo. –sonriendo y apenada.

—Si veo, y más cuando viene ese artista o que hace, –riendose–, o canta.

—Tía, Luis es un amigo.

—Si, un amigo,–tomando su té.

—Quiere mucho, a los niños.

—Bueno, que sabes de William

—Que le faltan seis meses para regresar.

—Lo extrañas.

—Si, mucho. –No podía ocultarlo.

—Hija quiero pedirte un favor, que te hagas cargo de mis acciones de la empresa, ya no puedo.

—Se siente mal. –parándose del sillón.

—No solo que, ya no estoy, cómo antes, todo me duele.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, –viendo su celular–, tengo un evento, que voy a hacer en seis meses, para recaudar fondos para la clínica.

—Hija, por favor.

—Está bien tía cuándo sería eso.

—Seria en un mes para firmar los papeles.

—Ya lo sabe, Albert.

—Si, está muy contento.

—Tía gracias por su confianza, sabe que la quiero mucho, –dándole un beso–, hay que revisar su salud.

Charlaron, de sus visitas a otras clínicas. Y qué tenía que hacer y tomar decisiones sobre las acciones.

Faltaban un mes para el evento, donde se iban a recaudar fondos, para la clínica. Querían rehabilitar a más jóvenes y niños.

Terry se estaba encargando de ese evento, Candy estaba ocupada con las acciones de la tía abuela en las empresas Andrew. Casi no dormía, en el día se la pasaba en la oficina y en la noche con sus niños.

Terry, él doctor Demián, y él doctor Michael, trabajaban por que tenían miedo que los niños recayeran de nuevo.

Terry recibió una llamada, de un amigo: ¡Hola! Terry cómo estás.

—¡Bien! y tú qué pasó quedaste de venir.

—Es que estuve hospitalizado, estoy en el hotel, me urge hablar contigo.

—Si voy para allá. –Su amigo era un doctor en toxicología.

Ya en el hotel: Dime qué te pasó, me tenías muy preocupado, –viéndolo todo golpeado.

—Anda circulando una droga modificada, la

Popper (la droga del amor)

—¿Qué? si esa, solo se inhala como.

—Ahora, la dan en las bebidas y es fuerte.

—Y que consecuencia tiene.

—Estoy haciendo las investigaciones.

—Por eso estabas en el hospital, la probaste –riéndose, Terry con sarcasmo

Muy serio el doctor: fui atacado por evitar que se llevarán a una chica, unos tipos.

Los síntomas son los mismos, por eso me di cuenta.

—Si, te dieron duro –riéndose–, y que consecuencias tiene esa droga.

—En eso, quiero tu ayuda, para que investiguemos, necesitamos a la doctora

White, ella es farmacéutica en genética.

—Y en dónde sé está manejando.

—Se está manejando en la alta sociedad, con las mujeres que se hacen las incansables.

—Pero como, si en ese medio todas aflojan, –los dos se rieron.

—Y no es todo, hay más, recuerdas a las de Inglaterra esmeralda y sus amigas, murió

Jhovana por esa droga y no se sabe quién se la dio.

—¿Cómo que murió? –La conocía era especial.

—Si la encontraron en su departamento. Con varias dosis.

Esa droga Popper como se conoce, la droga del amor es ilegal en varios países y se venden en los Sex Shop, estimulan los órganos sexuales, para dar placer al máximo y te excita a tener relaciones a un, cuando tú no quieras, solo el, inhalarlo tu organismo lo pide, es más conocida en los adolescentes.

Terry dijo: Que hay con los traficantes.

—Eso lo tenemos que ver con Tom.

—Necesito de su ayuda para investigar que efectos tiene y si podemos encontrar como contrarrestar las consecuencias.

—Cuenta conmigo. –conversaron mucho tiempo.

En la clínica Terry le marco a William: Hola cómo estás.

—¡Bien! pasa algo con Candy,

—Bueno, la pecosa no está durmiendo bien y está muy estresada, y la verdad es que si no se cuida se puede enfermar tiene mucho trabajo.

—Le hablé, dijo que estaba muy bien.

—Y tú le creíste, solo te aviso, ya sabes que a nadie más, le hace caso, ni a Luis.

—Si gracias por avisarme.

—Espero que a ti, si, te haga caso o ya la perdiste.

continuará.

gracias por sus comentarios hay una sorpresa para la próxima publicación, bendiciones.


	6. Sorpresa

Capitulo 6

Sorpresa.

Albert llegaba de un viaje, que duró más de tres años, –George te veo en la casa, voy a ver a mi princesa a la clínica, le voy a dar una sorpresa.

—Si, que se la vas a dar. Está bien te veo después.

Se dirigió al hospital, pregunto por ella y le dijeron que estaba en la cafetería, cuando la vio, estaba con Terry.

—Hola pequeña –con un enorme arreglo de rosas–, te extrañe.

Fue una gran sorpresa para Candy, que se le salieron sus lágrimas: Albert has llegado, pero como, si me dijiste que llegabas en…la interrumpió.

—Quería verte pequeña. –abrazándola y dándole un beso, ella en sus brazos se sentía protegida, le daba esa paz que ella buscaba.

—Perdón, estamos viendo unos detalles de la nueva droga, que está circulando es muy peligrosa tenemos que ver qué tanto.

—Hola Terry, –dándole un abrazo–, gracias.

—De que amigo, cuídala.

—Te dejó pecosa, –dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Con permiso.

—Si, te veo luego, –sonriendo como siempre.

—Candy, tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡dime!, ¿qué es?, !dime Albert!, que es –parecía una niña.

—Vámonos –salieron y en el automóvil le pregunto–, te sientes bien pequeña, te vez muy… –no tenía las palabras adecuadas–, no has dormido.

—¡Como me vez!, tan mal me veo, ¿Quién te dijo? –cambiando su semblante–, ¿Quién fue? –enojada–, eso me faltaba, que vinieras solo a retarme.

—Fue Terry verdad, por qué lo saludaste, como si nada. ¿Que te dijo?

—Pequeña sabes que me preocupo por ti. –tratando de tomar su mano, ella la hizo aún lado.

—¿Que te dijo? –él no contestó–, ¡¡¡Albert!!!.

—Que estabas trabajando mucho y que no, les hiciste caso a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Que dijo!, el tío abuelo William, a mi si me va a obedecer.

—Candy por favor, no te enojes.

—Es que todos creen que soy una niña, tú diciéndome pequeña, Terry pecosa y Luis niña –gritando– ¿Que quieren?, que les y demuestre, que ya soy una mujer. –penso, «como sales con mujeres muy hermoss en cambio yo»

Albert se estacionó para abrazarla, ella a provecho el momento para salir del automóvil: ¡Candy por favor!.

Volteando —por favor qué, sabes en realidad que siento, creí que tú me comprendías, por todas las responsabilidades que tienes, ya veo que me equivoqué. –él la abrazó.

Candy perdóname –tratando sé zafarse, sus lágrimas salieron–, mi Candy sabes que te quiero más que a mi propia vida, por eso te cuidó y si te digo pequeña es por qué te… Amo. —Ella alzó su mirada para ver a Albert a los ojos, no sabía si escuchó bien, o se lo imagino.

Albert lo intuyó: si princesa escuchaste bien, te amo, te amo. –dándole un beso.

—Albert, perdón si estoy muy estresada, tengo demasiado trabajo, con las acciones, lo de la clínica y el evento.

—Te entiendo princesa, yo estoy aquí para salvarte, dime en que te ayudó y lo hago.

La llevó a la mansión, cuándo llegaron, entraron a la biblioteca, estaba la señora Elroy.

—¡Hola tía! –muy apenada por qué tenía tiempo de no verla, después de haber firmado los papeles de las acciones.

—¡Hola Candy!, si no, te trae William, no vienes,

—Tía perdón, es que tengo mucho trabajo.

—Está bien, Candy, entiendo.

—Tía como está, –abrazándola con mucho amor, dijo Albert–. Ya quería ver la,

—Yo también hijo, fueron muchos años. Albert le vas a dar a Candy.

—Albert, cuál es la sorpresa por favor –se estaba desesperado,

—Toma pequeña –le dio una caja de cristal negro con incrustaciones en diamantes y esmeraldas, que cuando la tomo en sus manos lloró.

—Albert está hermosa, no puedo tomarla, tú tía me contó de esa caja y es solo para la señora Andrew.

—Es mi regalo, Candy.–dijo Albert.

—Pero... –no lo podía creer.

—Ábrelo hija es tu yo –con mucho cuidado lo abrió y vio una cadena con un dije, con el emblema de la familia, y varias joyas, lo tomo en sus manos, él se lo puso.

—Es perfecto para la nueva señora Andrew, –comento la tía.

—Candy quieres ser mi novia, –ella con los ojos abiertos como plato llenos de lágrimas y las manos en la boca, no lo podía creer, viendo a la tía abuela.

Fue corriendo y la abrazo y lloró, —dígame qué no estoy soñando,

—No, hija, no es un sueño, –se les salieron las lágrimas, se parándose–, no le vas a contestar a William, –volteó sonriendo.

—Si, si, quiero ser tu novia.–fue con él.

—Gracias mí princesa, –dándole un beso tierno, pero con mucho amor, la tía, tosió ellos se separaron, viéndose y riendo–, perdón, tía,

—Los dejo un momento, me imagino que vas a cenar con nosotros,

—Si, tía.–cuando se quedaron solos

—Candy te amo tanto que ya no podía, estar ni un minuto lejos de ti

—Te amo Albert, –la acerco a su cuerpo y la besó, con mucha delicadeza, el beso fue subiendo, fue un beso de pasión, probando esos labios, carmesí y su dulce sabor a miel.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, se separaron: Si adelante, –era Dorothy.

—Ya está la cena.

—Dorothy que gusto de verte.

—Candy a mí también me da gusto de saludarte.

—Vamos amor –tomándola de la cintura.

—Si, Albert.

En el comedor todo estaba bien era una cena de lujo lo más elegante,

—Por que se molestó tanto tía, todo esta perfecto, gracias tía.

—Por qué William trajo a su novia.

—No la veo, será que llegará tarde ja, ja, ja,

La señora Elroy dijo: si le dije a William que si llegaba tarde, perdía su oportunidad y como no aparece la perdió –todos rieron–, Gracias Candy por estar en nuestra, vidas.

—Felicidades señorita Candy,

—George gracias, por qué siempre estás al pendiente de mí.

Ya cenando comentó la señora: George está todo listo para la junta donde Candy tiene que presentarse con los socios.

—Si, está todo planeando, para el próximo viernes, a las nueve de la mañana,

—Candy tienes todo listo para esa junta

—Si, tía.

—Albert tengo que avisarte que...

—Dime amor, ocurre algo, –tomando su mano.

—Es que tengo que viajar a París dentro de tres semanas,

—Amor no te preocupes yo voy contigo, George arregla todo para el viaje.

—Vas a ir conmigo, qué bueno, por qué tenemos que pasar por unas cosas, a las tiendas de París y quiero tu opinión, gracias Albert por estar conmigo.

continuará.

gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo bendiciones .


	7. Presentación

Capitulo 7

Presentación.

Todos los socios del consorcio tenían junta. Ese día Candy a sus 27 años, vestía elegante, pero a la vanguardia. Un conjunto, bléiser y una falda que le quedaba muy bien en color azul marino.

Al corporativo llegó, Estefany con su hermano Robert Patterson eran socios minutarios.

Ella se acercó a William muy coqueta, con una blusa de escote y su mini falda. –¡Hola William! ¿cómo estás? –dándole un beso en los labios, él la apartó.

—Estefany te digo, que tengo novia.

—¿Quién es?, si no es público no hay noviazgo. –colgándose del cuello de Albert, la hizo a un lado.

Candy entró —¡hola George!.

—¡Hola señorita!.

Albert alcanzó, a verla y fue por ella. —¡Hola mi amor, te ves muy hermosa! –dándole un beso, la llevo del brazo y entró con ella.

Estefany se acercó: A si qué tú eres, la arrastra de la cual William está enamorado, –ella ignorando sus palabras–, con que poca cosa se conforma Willy.

—¡Hola preciosa!. –le dijo Robert, acercándose mucho a ella, pero su príncipe la salvo.

Ya todos sentados en la sala de juntas, George empezó con las propuestas, —Cómo ven en los informes, hay que mover las acciones, para poder manejarlas, y tener mejores inversiones, sería movernos a Europa.

—¡Pero como! si las movemos, nosotros automáticamente salimos. –estérica habló Estefany

. —Lo siento Estefany, no hay otra opción, –contestó Candy–. Solo que vendas, así no pierden.

—Y tú, que tienes que ver en esto.

—Ella, como ya lo saben, es una de las socias mayoristas, –en eso se escuchó la voz de autoridad de la señora Elroy–. Yo le di a Candy mis acciones, ella se va a ser cargó junto a William. La voz de Candy pesa más, que la de William, procedemos.

Candy Tomo la palabra: tenemos que mover las acciones, todo esto es, por lo que está pasando el país, en Europa tenemos más oportunidad, –después de un buen rato fue la votación, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

—Y tú cómo sabes si eres una enfermerucha de quinta.

—Y tú ¿quién eres? una licenciada en finanzas empresariales, ¿Qué?, por lo visto no sabes que es, eso. –ella siguió con sus propuestas.

Todos los socios estuvieron de a cuerdo.

—¡Gracias, Doctora! –dijo un socio.

Otro comentó —Nos estaremos viendo, viernes en su evento, Doctora White

. —Gracias, los esperamos para la cena de gala, que se llevará acabó el próximo viernes.

Todos salieron menos los hermanos —me la va a apagar esa mugrosa te lo juro.

—Yo tengo un plan, mi querida hermana, tú te quedas con él y yo, con ella ja, ja, ja.

—¡Estas seguro!. –abrazo a su hermano.

—Si, vámonos.

—William, la ama. –viendo a su hermano con enojo.

—Eso veremos, –sonriendo se marcharon.

En la oficina de William, la tía: felicidades hija, estuviste muy bien y te defendiste de esa.

—Si amor felicidades, que les parece si vamos a celebrar.

—Si William, vamos tía,

—Yo estoy muy cansada vallan ustedes,

—Bueno, que le parece si vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

—Si amor nos acompaña, tía.

—Bueno vamos. –Albert tomó a Candy de la cintura y George salió con la tía abuela.

En el restaurante —William porque no llevas a Candy a cenar, y festejan por nosotros, verdad George.

—Si vallan yo lo arreglo todo. –George sonriendo.

—Aceptas princesa.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, si me apuro, puedo ir contigo. –riéndose.

—Paso por ti a las ocho, –besando su mano.

A las ocho salían del departamento de Candy.

En el restaurante era el más elegante de Chicago todo era hermoso, —Te gusta, mi princesa

—Si, está todo hermoso, gracias.

—Es para agradecerte que le ayudes a mi tía, con la empresa sabiendo que tienes mucho trabajo pequeña, –tomando sus manos, Candy sintió una descarga eléctrica, y mariposas en el estómago.

—No es nada Albert, sabes que lo hago, por qué los quiero mucho, –llevándola a la mesa.

Ella vestía un vestido negro de seda con tul francés, un escote en la espalda, un collar en diamantes y unos aretes de gota en diamante.

—Te dije que te ves sumamente hermosa, –dándole un beso–, te amo, Candy.

—Yo te amo, más –acariciando su rostro.

Todo era perfecto las luces, el ambiente, la cena, y la música, en violín, platicaron de todo. Cuándo llegaron al postre, el pidió un pie de queso y ella un suflé, de chocolate con trufas.

Él se paró y se dirigió a ella, se incoó sacando de su traje una cajita, la abrió y sacó un anillo en oro blanco, con diamantes y una esmerada: Candy quieres ser mi esposa. –tomando su mano.

Ella sintió que se desmayaba, —Albert, si, aceptó ser tu esposa. –le puso el anillo.

La besó, —té amó, mí pequeña princesa, te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Tomaron la mejor champaña y brindaron, la tomó de la cintura, bailando al compás de los violines.

La besó intensamente. —Nos vamos pequeña, –aún besándola.

—No quiero, ¡quiero estar contigo! –probando sus besos.

Los besos y las caricias iban subiendo, —Candy te amó, te necesito, –con una voz ronca.

Se fueron al departamento de Candy. —quieres pasar,

—Si, paso ya no voy a salir, amor –besándola,

Ella lo jaló, él serró la puerta, acariciando su espalda desnuda, bajando a sus caderas, los besos eran más apasionados, besando, su cuello, ella se arqueó, para darle más libertad. —Candy te necesito ya no puedo más. –muy excitado.

—Yo también, has me, tuya. –desabrochando su camisa.

Se entregaron por primera vez, fue una noche de mucha pasión, cuando llegaron al clímax, se quedaron dormidos.

Al siguiente día, él despertó, abrasado de su amada. —¡Buenos días!, preciosa,

—¡Buenos días, estoy tan feliz! –acariciando, su pecho.

—Gracias a ti mi pequeña, por hacerme el hombre más feliz, Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Amándose otra vez.

Continuará

Perdón chicas eso de demostrar amor, no se meda hice lo que pude, espero que les guste. Gracias.


	8. Uno, no tiene el control, de todo

Capitulo 8

Uno, no tiene el control, de todo.

Todo estaba listo para el evento de la recaudación. Terry había hecho un buen trabajo, todo era perfecto. Candy, Albert y Terry eran los anfitriones. Atendiendo a todos los invitados era una noche de gala.

Todo estaba bien, llegaron los hermanos Patterson, los socios del la empresa Andrew. Y todos los invitados, se dio lugar a la cena todos murmuraban, ¡Albert estaba con la doctora White! Juan Luis se presentó cantando y otros amigos la recaudación fue un éxito.

—Todo está saliendo bien llegamos a la meta, fue más de lo que esperamos, –dijo Terry.

—Felicidades por qué con su ayuda, todo está saliendo bien, pronto todos los niños serán rehabilitados, –Juan Luis los felicito.

Candy contesto: Gracias a ustedes, hay tanta gente, no se puede, hacer mucho, con lo que hacemos está bien, –cuando fue el brindis los Patterson, fueron con Candy para felicitarle, estaba, Terry, Luis, Albert y los doctores,

—Esperamos que esto sea un éxito, –les dijo Robert, les dio una copa, todos ellos la tomaron.

Estefany brindó con ellos: felicidades Candy y perdón por lo del otro día, –riéndose, en eso vio, que no traía el anillo de compromiso, pensó «se lo va a dar aquí para ser público».

Candy solo tomó media copa, Albert se la tomo toda, en eso llamaron a Albert para hablar de negocios, pero en le camino Estefany lo encontró, lo abrazó, él la hizo a un lado,

—Estefany no entiendes,

—Me siento mal me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor. –tocándose la cabeza.

—Que te lleve tu hermanó, –sintió un calor, raro.

Candy sintió que lo que tomo de la copa tenia algo, —Terry me dieron algo en la copa, me siento, mal.

—Cómo que te dieron algo si no has tomado más que dos copas

—Fue la última, –sintiendo un calor.

—Vamos con Albert, no te voy a dejar sola pecosa, –lo vieron con Estefany.

—Albert tenemos que dar el anuncio. –tocando su brazo.

Albert se fue con ellos, —Que pasa Albert, – Terry lo vio mal

—Me siento mareado, –tocando su cabeza.

—Candy también se siente mal, les pusieron algo en sus copas.

—¿Quien, hizo eso?

—Vámonos al hospital, –Terry tomando de la mano a Candy.

Candy hablo, —tú no puedes, tienes que hacerte cargo del evento.

—Pero no los puedo dejar solos,

—Nos va a llevar George. —Pasa algo, –pregunto George,

—Si, llévalos al hospital, les dieron droga en las copas, voy a avisar a los muchachos y luego los veo.

—¡Están bien!, no me siento muy mal, –dijo Candy.

En la puerta los detuvieron, —¡Cómo, que ya se van! –les dijo un socio,

—Si, la doctora tiene una emergencia en el hospital y la voy a llevar.

—Albert puedo hablar contigo es urgente,

—Lo siento pero no puedo, George te puede ayudar, George ayudalo por favor.

—Pero… –dijo George.

—No te preocupes, yo la llevo.

Tomando de la cintura a Candy, salieron, —seguro que puedes manejar, –ya estaba toda roja como tomate, riéndose se subieron al automóvil.

—Si amor –acariciando su pierna–, y si mejor te llevo a otro lugar, –besándola, ella también ya tenía los síntomas de la droga, se fueron–, Te amó, Candy, te amó…

En el hospital estaban todos, —¡como que no llegaron!, ya tienen cuatro horas, no los iba a traer George, –en eso llega George muy preocupado.

—George donde está Candy y Albert, –Juan Luis muy enojado y preocupado.

—No han llegado, Albert me dijo que venían para acá, ya les marque y no contestan, y los de seguridad, los perdieron,

—¡Como que los perdieron!, –todos contestaron, en eso llega el de seguridad y les informa.

—Perdón señor, el señor Albert iba muy rápido, por más que lo perseguimos no le dimos alcance,

—A dónde se dirigían,

—Fuera de la ciudad, pero ya fue alguien a buscarlo.

—George dijo: solo que sé allá dirigido a la cabaña.

Estaban muy preocupados por qué él doctor Edward, les dijo, —Les dieron la Popper modificada y con otra sustancia que es muy peligrosa para Albert.

—Y como te diste cuenta.

—Es que Albert me dio su copa cuando lo llamaron, y me dio un aroma distinto tenemos que encontrarlos.

—Y ella que tan mal está, no sé cuánto tomo de su copa

—Media copa. Esperemos que esté bien, –Terry tenía los nervios intensos.

Mientras Albert y Candy estaban dormidos en su departamento.

A Luis se le ocurrió ir al departamento de Candy, lo acompañó George, tocaron la puerta, no contestaron, —no están

—Yo traigo llaves, –Luis abrió, al entrar, vio la ropa tirada en el suelo, corrió a la habitación y los encontró dormidos.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!, –George no quiso entrar por respeto a Candy, ninguno de los dos despertaba, lo que hizo, fue tomar una bata de Candy se la puso, con cuidado la cargo, con una frazada, saliendo con ella, —George ayuda a Albert voy a llevar a Candy al hospital,

—Ya viene Terry, –entro y lo vistio en lo que llegaba Terry.

La acomodó en el automóvil, dándole un beso en la frente, le dijo: mi niña vas a estar bien y van a pagar caro los que te dieron esto.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, estaban esperándolos los doctores, la pusieron en una camilla y fue metida a urgencias, el doctor Eduard, tomo varias muestras de sangre y le hicieron un lavado de estómago.

Poniendo suero, pero no respondía, —Tenemos que hacer que reaccioné, o la podemos perder.

Albert fue atendido unas muestras de sangre, lavado de estómago, y unos estudios, con el urólogo.

Luis y Terry estaban esperando los resultados, cuando llegó la señora Elroy —¿Quiero saber qué pasó?¿qué? no tienen a la escolta, que los cuidan, por que hasta ahora, los encontraron.

En eso salió el doctor, todos preguntaron —¿cómo están?

—Candy se encuentra, un poco débil por lo que no ha respondido, esperamos establecerla, ella tardará, más tiempo y William tenemos que hacer unos estudios más a fondo por qué no estamos seguros de que, tan grande es el problema.

—Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar hospitalizados –hablo Terry

—Mínimo tres días,

—Doctor puedo pasar a ver a Candy.

—Luis por el momento no, le están haciendo unos estudios,

—Dime la verdad,

—Es que Candy presenta una pequeña anemia, yo te aviso.

Unas horas más tarde.

Despertó Candy: ¿En donde estoy? –tocandose la cabeza–, ¿me atropellaron?, –se sentía muy mal.

—No, te atropellaron, estás en el hospital mi niña, por lo que tomaste.

—Luis que paso, no recuerdo nada.

—Tranquila –en eso quiso vomitar, el le arrimo un balde.

—Me siento muy mal.

—Le voy a hablar al doctor.

Eduard entro —¿Que sucede?, –viendo a Candy vomitar.

—Se siente mal.

La revisó, –son los malestares de la droga.

En eso Candy se acordó de Albert, —¿En donde está?

En el siguiente cuarto, él está estable.

—¿Qué nos dieron? ¿quien fue?.

—Haber, todo con calma, ya me estoy haciendo cargo.

—Eduard dime qué nos dieron, –otra vez vómito.

—Te párese si luego hablamos, tienes que descansar.

—¿Quiero saber que me dieron? me siento muy mal,

—Necesitas, descansar mañana hablamos. –volviendo a vomitar.

—Es normal que este vomitando si ya le hicieron el lavado estomacal.

—Si, su cuerpo lo está desechando.

Pasaron los tres días y los dio de alta.

—Los análisis de Candy salieron "bien" tenemos que hacer otros en un mes, Albert tienes que hacer unos exámenes dentro de diez días. –les comentó Eduard (especialista en toxicología).

Candy con cara de, decepción, —Albert no podrá viajar conmigo,

—No, tenemos que hacer esos estudios, son urgentes.

—Amor, cuando me los hagan te alcanzó, –dándole un beso.

Continuará

Gracias. Bendiciones.


	9. Despedida

Hola chicas quiero pedir una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía.

Capitulo 9

Despedida.

Cuándo salieron del hospital, Candy fue a la mansión con Albert.

—¿Cómo te sientes amor?

—Mareada y con náuseas

—¿Qué tienes? –la vio con una tristeza–, todo va a estar bien ya verás.

Sonó el celular de Candy contestó era Juan Luis, —¡Hola!.

—¡Hola Candy! ¿Como estás?

—Un poco mareada ya me dieron de alta y tú, pensé que ibas a estar aquí conmigo, –haciendo un puchero.

—Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pero estoy contigo para el viaje.

—Gracias pensé que me iba a ir sola.

Ella se fue de viaje sin Albert, él la acompaño al aeropuerto, —Cuando me hagan los estudios, te alcanzó amor, –le dio un beso como si fuera el último.

Candy con un dolor en el pecho, subieron al avión.

—No estés triste él nos va a alcanzar en unos días, –Luis sentía su dolor.

—Tienes mucha razón, –cambiando su cara en una sonrisa pero su corazón decía otra cosa, pensó «te amo tanto».

—Y Terry también iba a venir.

—Si, pero dijo lo mismo que Albert, luego te alcanzó, –haciendo una cara de imitación de Terry que les produjo risa ja, ja, ja–, la presentación sobre la Popper está muy dura.

—Si, ¿Como te sientes pequeña?.

—Un poco mal y eso que solo le di un sorbo me afectó mucho siento todavía náuseas.

—Si un sorbo, si casi te tomas todas las copas riéndose, —ja, ja, ja. Pero que te dijo Eduard.

—¿Que me va a mandar a ser unos estudios en un mes?.

—Y Albert ¿como está? –tomando su mano.

—También con náuseas.

—Mi niña sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—Gracias, –recargándose en él.

El viaje fue tranquilo Candy ya no vómito eso era un alivio, llegaron y se hospedaron en el hotel.

Trabajando día y noche, recibido una llamada de Terry, —¡Hola pecosa! ¿Cómo estás? solo para avisarte que llegó en un par de días.

—Regresas junto con Albert.

—Si ya programamos el viaje ¿como te sientes?.

—Ya un poco mejor con el trabajo se me olvida.

—Cuídate, recuerda que te quiero.

—Gracias Terry.

Mientras en Chicago. Albert estaba en su oficina cuando se escuchó una discusión salió y pregunto. —¿Que está pasando?, –le pregunto a su asistente.

—Es que la señorita quiere pasar y usted prohibió su entrada. –Era Estefany.

—¿Que quieres? estoy muy ocupado y no puedo atenderte.

—Solo quiero que veas, que posibilidad tengo de vender mis acciones antes de perderlas.

—Pero eso lo tienes que ver con Candy no conmigo, –le dio el paso.

—Ella está de viaje tú podrías, –acercándose a él,

—Está bien deja ver qué puedo hacer.

—¿Quieres un trago? –le dijo Estefany coqueteándole.

—No gracias, –pensó «ni creas que voy a tomar lo que venga de ti».

Ella se sirvió un wiski en las rocas, Albert se paró para tomar una botella de agua y se dio cuenta que no había, tomó el teléfono, —Analu me puedes traer unas botellas de agua por favor.

—Si señor, cómo que no hay agua si ayer las lleve, –le dijo al mensajero.

Fue por las botellas solo había tres, las tomo tocando la puerta de la oficina toc, toc.

—Si adelante. –Analu las puso en el frigo bar dándole una botella a su jefe, salió de la oficina, unos minutos más tarde.

El la tomó, en eso su teléfono sonó, —Si Analu,

—Perdón señor le hablan del hospital para confirmar su cita de mañana para los análisis.

—Si confirmar, está listo lo de mi viaje.

—Si señor, su vuelo está planeado para las dos de la tarde.

—Gracias Analu, cuándo llegue George que pase por favor.

Estaba sentado viendo su laptop, cuando sintió a Estefany detrás de él, ella se acercó y le hablo a su oído, —¡Cómo que está haciendo mucho calor! no lo crees, –con una voz seductora.

Que hizo que Albert se estremeciera sintió un calor, ella se dio cuenta.

Se apartó de él y se quedó parada en la ventana, pasaron unos minutos y Albert le dijo, —Estefany te invito a tomar algo está haciendo mucho calor.

—Si vamos, —colgándose de su brazo salieron, Analu no se encontraba, saliendo del edificio.

En París Candy estaba contenta por qué su amor estaba por llegar.

Luis le pregunto, —Oye Candy y tu anillo

—No lo encontramos lo busque en el departamento y Albert en su casa y no apareció. Te cuento es que cuando íbamos al evento se me olvidó, Albert lo vio y lo guardo en su sacó y se desapareció ya no lo encontramos, dice que ya me mandó hacer uno igual.

Paso un día, Albert no le hablo a Candy, ella le marco y no le contesto.

En Chicago era un alboroto, Albert no aparecía ya tenia más de veinticuatro horas de a ver desaparecido.

En el corporativo estaba la señora Elroy, George y Terry. —¿Cómo que no lo encuentran? si estaba con Estefany, –la señora Elroy muy enojada y preocupada.

George dijo, —Ya vimos las cámaras del edificio y se cortó la luz cuando ellos bajaron del elevador.

—La policía que tiene.

—Nada señora, todo fue muy bien planeado.

—Estas, seguro, y si William fue secuestrado o se fue con Candy,

—No, están sus papeles en la oficina. En eso entró Analu con una invitación para la señora Elroy. —Señora le llegó esto, lo abrió.

"Tenemos el gusto de invitarla a la cena de gala que se llevará acabó mañana a las ocho de noche esperamos su asistencia es muy importante.

Atte. Los Patterson".

—Que se cree Estefany, investiga por favor.

Ya en la mansión, estaban los detectives el comandante Tom Steve y sus agentes.

Eran las ocho de la noche, cuando sonó el celular de George lo vio y no tenía el número registrado, tomo la llamada, —Si bueno.

—George, soy Albert puedes hablar es urgente, –saliendo de la biblioteca.

—¿Que pasó?¿donde estas?

—Estoy bien, solo llama a Luis y dile que no deje sola a Candy, que la cuide.

—¿Que pasa Albert?, –paseando de un lugar a otro.

—Mañana lo sabrán, te la encargo mucho, –colgó.

—Quien era George, –pregunto Terry.

—Uno de los detectives, no hay nada.

A las once noche sonó el celular de George era Candy, —¡Hola señorita Candy!

—¡Hola George! perdón por la hora solo quiero saber de Albert no me marcó estoy preocupada, le marco y me manda a buzón.

George mintiendo le dijo: Perdió su teléfono, no se preocupe solo atrasó su viaje llegará en un par de días.

—Pasa algo dígame la verdad.

—No todo está bien, solo que tiene que firmar unos papeles son urgentes, usted cómo se encuentra.

—Un poco mal tengo las náuseas otra vez y los vómitos llegaron, pero todo está bien.

—Cuídese señorita y recuerde que la queremos.

—Gracias. Dígale que me marque cuándo pueda, lo extraño.

—Si señorita, –colgó.

En París eran las siete de la mañana Luis estaba hablando con George. —Pero como que no lo encuentran.

—Bueno me habló hace unas horas y me dijo que cuide de Candy que no la dejé sola, cuídala Luis, siento que va a sufrir mucho.

—¿Cómo? está muy mal por lo de la droga, ¿Cuándo va a venir?

—No sé solo me dio ese recado.

—Esta bien voy a cancelar unos conciertos y gracias por avisarme.

En el restaurante del hotel se encontraba Candy, cuando llegó Luis. —¡Hola mi niña! ¿Como estas? –dándole un beso.

—Muy bien si se puede decir.

—¿Por qué? te sientes mal. —No estoy preocupada por Albert no me ha marcado y hace unas horas hable con George y me dijo que Albert perdió su teléfono.

—Tal vez te dijo la verdad, no te preocupes yo voy a estar contigo, –tomando sus manos y besándolas–, vamos a desayunar tenemos mucho trabajo, vale.

—Si, –pidió su desayuno y todo estuvo bien.

Mientras en Chicago todo era un caos.

La tía abuela estaba hablando por teléfono, —Cómo que estás bien, ¿Donde estás? William, necesitamos hablar.

—Lo siento tía, necesito su apoyo es por la vida de Candy.

—¿Qué, Candy está en peligro?

—Tía solo quiero su apoyo.

—Dime la verdad estas secuestrado, te amenazaron.

—Tía por favor, sabe que amó a Candy y daría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por ella, hasta mi vida, es por ella que lo hago.

—Cómo le vas a decir,

—Le voy a mandar una carta.

¡¡¡Que!!!. Estas loco ella merece que le hables de frente no por medio de un papel.

—Lo siento y colgó.

—Que vamos a hacer George Candy está mal cómo va a tomar esto va a pensar que la engañamos, prepara todo para salir a París después de eso…

—Está segura que la señorita la va a recibir.

—No se pero debo de estar con ella.

Todo estaba listo para la gran celebración, que se llevaría acabo por los Patterson. La prensa, todo lo mejor de la alta sociedad de Chicago, era una celebración para cuatrocientos personas, si qué se esmeraron.

Todos los invitados llegaron, en alfombra roja eran fotografiados por los reporteros, cuando llegó una limusina negra en la cual salió Albert, vestido con un esmoquin negro, dándole la mano a una hermosa mujer era Estefany, ella vestía un vestido en color champagne con pedrería en zirconita, la ayudó a bajar, todos los reporteros tomando fotos y las cámaras de televisión transmitiendo entraron al salón y todos dieron un aplauso cuando la pareja entro, la tía Elroy quiso a secarse a Albert pero no sé lo permitieron todo estaba controlado.

Les sirvieron la cena todo era perfecto para los Patterson.

Cuando llegó el anuncio esperado por todos. Albert se paró y tomo de la mano a Estefany dirigiéndola al centro del salón. Se incoó en una rodilla y sacó el anillo y le dijo —Estefany quieres ser mi esposa.

—Si William si quiero ser tu esposa. –poniendo el anillo.

Todos aplaudieron, menos los de la masa de la señora Elroy la cual se encontraban, George, Archie y Terry.

Todos los felicitaron, muchos se preguntaban que pasó si unos días lo vieron con la doctora White. La cena y el baile fue de lo mejor.

Mientras en Paris, Luis lo estaba viendo por la televisión eran las cinco de la mañana Terry le había informado, lo difícil era como se lo iba a decir a Candy si los últimos días se había puesto mal de nuevo, que fue llevada al hospital. —Que hiciste, Albert, por qué le hiciste esto a Candy no lo va a soportar.

Flashback.

Dos días antes, saliendo del edificio Albert se desmayó, entre Robert y un amigo lo sacaron y fue llevado a la casa del amigo, cuando despertó estaba en la cama con Estefany, desnudos.

—¿Que paso?, –pregunto Albert,

—¡Hola querido! ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo amaneciste? yo muy bien gracias por la noche que pasamos,

—¿Qué? ¡estás loca!

—Claro que no, quieres que te enseñe las fotos o quieres el vídeo, como quieras mi amor soy tú ya y tú eres mío.

Parándose Albert y buscando su ropa.

—No te puedes ir, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuanto quieres? te doy lo que quieras.

—Lo que quiero es a ti, ¿quiero ser tu esposa? Si no matamos a la doctora White tú decides.

Se paró y se vistieron en eso tocaron la puerta. —Si, adelante, –era él hermano.

Que cuñado como estas, solo vine para que firmes unos papeles y preparar todo para el compromiso. Albert leyó los papeles y los firmó. —Gracias William contigo si se pueden hacer negocios, hermanita todo está listo. Para mañana es tu compromiso a las ocho de la noche, –retirándose Robert.

—Que me diste, –le dolía la cabeza.

—Lo mismo que el otro día, pero con otro medicamento.

—Estás loca Estefany me puse muy malo y tenía que hacerse unos estudios en la mañana.

—Luego te los haces cuándo nos vallamos de luna de miel, recuerda que cualquier movimiento ella muere.

Fin del flash.

Continuará.

Gracias y agradezco a cada una de ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios. Bendiciones y besos


	10. La noticia

capitulo 10

La noticia.

Mientras en Paris, Luis lo estaba viendo por la televisión eran las cinco de la mañana Terry le había informado, lo difícil era como se lo iba a decir a Candy si los últimos días se había puesto mal de nuevo, que fue llevada al hospital. —Que hiciste, Albert, por qué le hiciste esto a Candy no lo va a soportar.

Cuando fue Luis a ver a Candy tocó no respondió entro y la encontró tirada en el suelo, la televisión encendida, estaba llorando como una niña el la abrazó, sintiendo como se despedazaba en vida, él lloró con ella, pasaron los minutos quizás una hora, sentía que se moría, fue eterno para Luis, no quería verla en ese estado.

Quiso levantarla, no dejaba de llorar. —Candy ya mi niña linda todo estará bien.

Ella solo movía su cabeza en negación, —no es cierto, no es cierto, –llorando, la abrazó y fue cuando sintió que se desmayó–. Candy, Candy…

Llamo al doctor, fue llevada al hospital estuvo inconveniente tres días pareciera que no quisiera vivir más, en el hospital ya se encontraban los doctores y la señora Elroy.

Candy no respondía, todos estaban preocupados, en la tarde despertó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luis le hablaba y ella no contestaba, —Candy mi pequeña niña tienes que ser fuerte hay tantas personas que te queremos, recuerda tienes que ver a Brenda te está esperando ella y todos los niños, –Luis tomando sus mejillas para que lo viera–, tú sabes que te amo más que a mí vida, déjame consolarte.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevó en el hospital?

—Tres días mi niña cómo te sientes,

—Mal, pero debo reponerme por Brenda y todos mis niños.

—Voy a llamar a Eduard.

—Él, ¿está aquí?

—Si, también Demián, Terry, Michael, y la señora Elroy.

—No quiero ver a nadie.

—Pero… La señora Elroy no quiere ir a descansar hasta que te vea.

—Por favor, y los doctores que hacen aquí ¿quién se quedó en la Clínica?

—Todo está bien, –Luis llamó a Eduard.

—Él entró ¡hola preciosa¡ ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mal tengo náuseas, creó qué no eres buen médico, –lo dijo con un puchero–, por qué no se me quitan estás náuseas.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, –riéndose–, te vamos a hacer otros estudios, para ver qué tienes.

—Quieren pasar a verte, –mirando su expresión, le comento Eduard.

—Diles que me siento mal.

—Candy la señora Eloy no se quiere ir, quiere verte.

—Bien que pasé.

—Te dejo mi princesa estoy afuera.

—Gracias LUIS.

Entró la señora —hija ¿cómo estás?, –Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró la tía la abrazó–. Llora hija recuerda que te quiero mucho.

—Tía porque me pasa esto a mí.

—Hay una explicación para todo, –separándose de ella.

—No lo creó tengo que ser fuerte.

—Hija necesitas hablar con él.

—Tía, él lo quiso así.

—Está bien hija como quieras te voy a seguir viendo verdad.

—Si tía y gracias por estar conmigo.

—Candy recuerda que ¡Te quiero mucho! –la abrazó–, ¡Te quiero mucho!

—Yo también la quiero y gracias por estar conmigo.

—Te puedo ver mañana.

—Si me dijo Luis que no quiere ir a descansar, tiene que descansar.

—Si hija ya me puedo ir tranquila te veo mañana.

—Si, con un beso y un abrazo se despide.

Cuando salió solo estaba George, —¿Dónde están? George.

—El doctor Eduard vino por Luis y Terry,

—Tienes que investigar que está pasando por qué están todos los doctores aquí con ella, la vi algo rara.

—Como que rara.

—Si investiga, por favor.

—Si señora voy a hacer lo que pueda para ver qué pasa.

En el consultorio del doctor Eduard toxicología, Demián ginecólogo, Michael pediatra, Luis y Terry.

Eduard dijo: tenemos problemas muy graves.

—¿Por qué?, –dijo Luis.

—Es que Candy está embarazada, –todos–, ¡¿Qué?!.

—Si por eso las náuseas no se le quitan, tiene cinco semanas.

—Y cuál es el problema, –dijo Terry.

Demián dijo: Tiene Gastroparesia, la droga afectó su intestino y no puede retener la comida por eso las náuseas y los vómitos son constantes y eso puede afectar al producto, no retiene nutrientes, tiene que abortar.

—La conozco y no va a querer, no hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer, –dijo Luis.

—Si, pero estará su vida en peligro. No aguantará el parto, su organismo estará muy débil.

Michael: por eso estamos aquí para ver cómo reacciona, Terry tenemos que trabajar duro para salvar a Candy.

—Si cuando partimos a Chicago.

—No, por el momento, en un mes más vamos a ir a Israel, tienen un nuevo prototipo para ver qué el feto esté bien, –Demián les comento.

Saliendo, Luis fue con Candy, —¡Hola! ¿como te sientes, ya comiste?.

—No, ni quiero.

—Tienes que comer, para que salga y nos vallamos.

—No quiero ir a Chicago, no por el momento.

—Bueno que te parece si vamos a Israel.

—Luis puedo decirte algo –jugando con sus dedos.

—A ver qué tienes, –tomando sus manos.

—Creo que estoy embarazada, la abrazó, y le dio un beso.

—Felicidades, y eso es bueno o malo mi niña.

Llorando, —para mí es bueno, –la abrazó.

—Para mí también es bueno, felicidades cuenta conmigo Candy, –besando sus manos.

Entró Demián, —¿Qué pasa?

—Demián, verdad que estoy embarazada.

—Si, todo estará bien mientras quieras ponerle los medicamentos, va a hacer muy doloroso por qué ya no podrás trabajar en ocasiones tendrás que estar hospitalizada y entubada, para que retengas la comida. Candy ya sabía que tenía por eso era doctora, en eso llegaron todos.

—¿Que me voy a morir? por eso están todos, –riéndose.

—Eso quisieras pecosa, pero no.

Demián hablo: Los estudios que se te realizaron salieron positivos, y estas embarazada, pero tienes, Gastroparesia.

—Lo pueden controlar verdad, estoy tan feliz, –que empezó a llorar–, Ya no voy a sentirme sola, –Luis la abrazó.

Terry le dijo: tienes que abortar, puedes morir.

—¿Por qué? si somos doctores, algo se puede hacer.

—Es que no llegarías al parto, por qué no retienes los nutrientes de la comida, estarías muy débil y podías morir.

—No me importa, lo quiero es lo único que me queda de él,

—Pero si mueres pecosa, se lo vas a dar.

—No, Luis lo cuidaría verdad, y todos ustedes, —se acercaron y se abrazaron.

—Si yo seré su padre, del bebé.

—También tenemos que ver cómo viene si no lo afectó la droga.

—Luis yo quiero a mi bebé, no me dejes.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, vemos cómo está el bebé si no lo tienes que abortar.

—Él está bien, yo lo sé.

—Tenemos que ser fuertes y tú cómo la nueva mamá tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan los doctores, vale.

—Si vale, –todos rieron.

—Solo quiero que mi embarazo sea un secreto no quiero que los Andrew se enteren.

—No le vas a decir.

—No, él tendrá mas hijos.

—Cuando salgo doctor es que la comida de este lugar no me agrada, ja, ja, ja.

—Creó que Candy regresó ja, ja, ja,

—Me siento tan feliz, hay que celebrar, con agua de limón.

—Solo tu pecosa porque yo con un tequila creó que lo merezco, nos lo merecemos.

—Serían capaces de ir, sin mí.

Todos, —No, no, ja, ja, ja.

En Chicago Albert se estaba sintiendo mal le dolía el abdomen, que ese día no fue al corporativo, —Dorothy me puedes hacer un té por favor.

—Si señor.

Habló a la clínica quería hablar con Eduard. —Bueno me comunica, con el doctor Eduard por favor,

—Lo siento señor el doctor salió de viaje.

—Disculpa a donde fue.

—Fue a París, tuvo una emergencia.

—Cuando regresará.

—En unas semanas.

Le marco a George: ¡Hola! quiero saber qué pasa con Candy, todos los doctores están en París con ella, dime la verdad,

—¡Hola! solo sé que la señorita se puso muy mal cuando se enteró que el tío abuelo William se comprometió, y estuvo internada una semana ya todo está bien,

—Sabes cuándo va a regresar necesito hablar con ella.

—Por el momento no lo creó se va a ir a Israel, –colgó.

Albert pensó «Candy tenemos que hablar mi pequeña», quedándose dormido, era el dolor fuerte que se quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital. Estefany estaba con él, —¿Que te paso? querido

—En donde estoy.

—En el hospital.

—Te trajeron ayer en la tarde, –estaba con oxígeno y suero,

—¿Que tengo?. —No se, no soy doctora, te hicieron unos análisis y los resultados están mañana.

—Te vas a quedar Estefany.

—Yo no, se va a quedar Dorothy.

—Eres mi prometida.

—Y eso que mañana te veo, –dándole un beso.

Paso una semana cuando llegó el doctor Eduard, la enfermera le dijo: ¡hola doctor! ¿cómo le fue? está internado el señor William Andrew tiene un dolor en el abdomen lo está atendiendo el urólogo.

—Deja habló con Jhon.

Pasaron dos semanas cuando Albert estaba en su mansión, cuando recibió una llamada, —Señor le hablan del hospital

Tomo la llamada, —Bueno, si diga.

—Señor Andrew necesitamos, su presencia en el hospital la señorita Patterson...

—Que tiene, le pasó algo.

—Sufrió un accidente junto con su hermano, la señorita murió.

—Voy para el hospital.

—Que pasa, –le pregunto George.

—Estefany murió vamos al hospital, George prepara todo lo del funeral.

La prensa ya estaba presente, cuando llegó William todos preguntaron, —Señor Andrew es cierto que la señorita estaba embarazada.

—Por favor respeten su dolor. –eso dijo George. El funeral fue llevado a cabo.

En Israel Candy estaba más que contenta, le dieron la noticia que ella esperaba, su bebé estaba bien, cuando se enteró de lo que pasaron los Patterson

—Luis cómo estará William.

—No sé pequeña, en una semana regresamos a Chicago.

—Cuando les de la noticia, les tomas video para ver sus caras, –se los imaginaba, riéndose.

—Tu con tus ocurrencias.

Se preparaban para su viaje Michael los acompaño por ser el pediatra.

Llegaron a Chicago a las siete de la mañana, a Candy sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que le dijo Albert.

—Todo bien, –con su dedo pulgar limpió una lágrima que resbaló por la mejilla de Candy.

—Si estoy tan feliz.

Michael se despidió, —Los veo mañana en la clínica, para comenzar con los exámenes y pruebas.

Se fueron al departamento de Candy, —Tienes que descansar,

—A pesar de que no me dieron los vómitos en el avión por lo que nos dieron en Israel, me siento cansada.

—Esta bien descansa.

Durmieron unas horas cuando despertó Candy se arregló, para salir.

—Que ya estás lista, que se te antoja comer.

—Mmm… Quiero comida Italiana.

—Bueno vamos mi hermosa doctora.

Comieron después ella dijo: quiero ir a la clínica.

—Estás segura.

—Quiero darles la noticia, si me llevas por favor.

—Bien vamos, pero deja marcar para ver si están, –marco y si estaban.

Cuando llegaron pregunto dónde se encontraban, —Están en el consultorio del doctor Eduard.

—Gracias y se fue, –ya no esperó a que le informará que el doctor estaba en consulta.

En el consultorio se encontraba Albert estaban viendo lo de sus análisis, él urólogo lo reviso y le dijo: tengo que consultarlo con Eduard y Terry no te molesta.

—No, está bien, –los llamo, Albert estaba en bata cuando llegaron.

—Tenemos que hacer unas pruebas de fertilidad, y otros estudios no es normal lo que te pasa,

—Todo ésto a que de debe.

—A que la última droga fue muy fuerte.

—Puedes pasar a cambiarte y se metió al baño.

En ese momento llego, Demián para que Terry firmara unos papeles. Cuando tocaron la puerta dio el pasé.

Todos se sorprendieron, —Te esperábamos mañana.

—¡Hola Candy como te fue! ¿cómo estás? ¡qué tal tu viaje! gracias por su recibimiento.

—¡Todo está bien! Felicidades, –tomándola del brazo–, vamos pecosa me cuentas cómo les fue.

—Terry les quiero dar la noticia a todos.

—Es que Jhon tiene... –los interrumpió, tomando de la mano a Luis.

—Luis diles tú.

En el baño, —Es Candy Pequeña tenemos que hablar, –se apuro cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuchó.

—¡Vamos a tener gemelos! –todos–, ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Que vamos a ser padres de dos bebés?!, –todos en shock, se oyó la puerta del baño, salió Albert.

—Felicidades pequeña, –acercándose a ella, le dio un abrazo, quería darle un beso pero no se atrevió; tenía que salir le faltaba el aire.

—Luis felicidades, es todo doctor, –él acento con la cabeza–, con permiso, y salió.

Continuará.

Gracias, muchas gracias, por sus comentarios, son ayuda.


	11. Sóla

Capitulo 11.

Sóla

—Luis felicidades, es todo doctor, –él asentó con la cabeza–, con permiso, –y salió.

Candy le habló, antes de cerrar la puerta, —Albert, siento lo de tu prometida.

Él volteó, y mirando esos ojos verdes esmerada, ella se acercó y lo abrazó él la recibió, los dos lloraron en silencio, cada quien con sus pensamientos, ella, «¿Por qué? no confiaste en mí, amor». Él, «Te perdí mi pequeña estás esperando a los hijos de Luis». En eso, los gemelos se movieron, Candy separándose. —Gracias, pequeña, –Él se retiró; fue muy doloroso verla.

En los siguientes días lo cito, él doctor para informarle de que es lo que tenía.

—Buenos días Albert, –dándole el pase.

—Buenos días doctor.

—Tengo noticias malas, los exámenes que se realizaron…

—Dime estoy preparado, –pero en realidad le aterraba, se lo imaginaba.

—Es difícil, quedaste estéril.

—¿Por qué?, no puede ser, –parándose de la silla caminando hacia la ventana, una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos azules como el cielo–, cual es la otra mala noticia.

Cuando le dijo él doctor, él solo agradeció, —creo que es todo.

—Tienes que tomar terapia puede ser algo sicológico.

—Si lo tendré en cuenta.

—Te puedo recomendar a una sicóloga, toma sus datos ella te ayudará.

Fue el día que quiso morirse ya no tenía a Candy y no podía tener hijos, el pensar que ella si los tendría, eso lo destrozó y más cuando recordó el día que Candy se entregó a él por primera vez.

Su único refugio fue el alcohol, y su soledad, estaba en Brasil.

Cuándo Clarissa lo vio, —Willy que estás haciendo, mira como estás, –lo ayudo y pidió que lo llevarán a su habitación lo cambio, lo acostó, al otro día que él despertó no era su habitación, olió el aroma a café se paró y fue a la cocina.

—Clarissa, que rico aroma a café.

—Hola Albert ten esto, te quitará la resaca, –lo tomo.

—Gracias, –tomando un remedio casero que le preparo.

—Te puedes bañar y comer algo tengo que salir por negocios te hablo para comer, vale.

—Si gracias.

Cuando ella llegó a comer el ya había preparado todo, —Que bueno que te decidiste por cocinar, –quitándose los zapatos.

—Gracias pasa, es por lo que hiciste por mí.

—Tenemos que hablar, y tengo todo, lo que resta del día, querido.

Disfrutó de la comida era la primera ves que Albert le cocinaba y preparaba algo para ella, —Albert te puedo decir un chiste, bueno de todos modos te lo voy a decir, ¿Por qué? la gallina se regreso, –él movió la cabeza en negación–, por sus ¡¡¡huevos!!!, ja, ja, ja, Albert tu cara, me hago pipí, ja, ja, ja.

—Tú no cambias, Clarissa.

—Dime que estás haciendo, parece que quieres olvidar, o morirte.

—Lo que sea y resulte primero.

—Que tan malo es, para que te quites la vida, me imagino por quién es, es por la doctora verdad.

—Si y no, es que ya no voy a tener hijos. –lo interrumpió.

—Por favor.

—Si déjame, hablar, es que la droga que tome me dejó estéril, ya nunca voy a tener hijos y el otro problema es que tampoco voy a poder estar con otra mujer.

—¿Por qué? que te paso, y Candy que dice.

—Ella está embarazada de Luis.

—Y tú, lo crees.

—Los oí, derles la noticia a los doctores.

—Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo.

—No sé,

—¿Por qué? los hombres son tan idiotas, pero tan idiotas que cuando una mujer les dice es tu hijo, ellos lo creen y no es de ellos y cuando uno les dice no es tuyo lo creen.

—Me imagino que tuviste relaciones sexuales con ella, –él volteó hacia otro lado–, por favor.

—Si, –sintiendo pena.

—Y se cuidaron. –el negó con la cabeza–, un punto a tu favor, cuando fue la última vez.

—Clarissa, –parándose de la mesa.

—¿Qué, te quiero ayudar?

—Hace cuatro meses.

—Cuanto tiene de embarazo.

—No se,

—Yo la vi ayer en México y se le ve como cuatro a cinco meses, ella se ve mal físicamente y en su rostro hay tristeza, feliz de que está embarazada si, pero que está enamorada no.

—Estas segura.

—Sí, que no la has visto en las revistas, pídele que te diga la verdad o que se hagan unas pruebas de ADN

. —Si, no son mis hijos me voy a morir, el tan solo pensar que Luis la tocó.

—Yo no creó que Luis sea él padre, porque no se casaron.

—Gracias Clarissa, me regreso para Chicago voy a hablar con ella.

—Eso Willy, ese hombre que no le tiene miedo a los negocios, así debes de ser con el amor, júntate conmigo y te enseño lo que las mujeres necesitamos, –riendose.

En Chicago se estaba despidiendo Candy de los niños y de los doctores. —Me voy los voy a extrañar

—Te cuidas y lo que sea nos hablas.

Candy iba para Suiza a ser atendida, no retenía nada y los bebés estaban muy bajos de peso. Todo fue controlado para que nadie supiera a donde estaba, si moría o sus hijos solo ella y Luis sabrían.

Cuando Albert llegó a Chicago con Clarissa, fueron fotografiados.

—¡Hola señora Elroy!

—¡Hola Clarissa! ¿cómo estás? rescatando a los moribundos, y aquí estoy, tía abuela.

—¿Qué?, –dijo la tía abuela.

—Si, aquí como ve Willy me propuso matrimonio, pero cómo fue de repente le dije que en un año más, no estoy lista, –Albert riéndose por lo que Clarissa decía a su tía y la tía con una cara de espanto.

—William, Dorothy, me traes un té por favor, –Dorothy salio.

—Tía y tú qué le crees, si se la pasa haciendo bromas y diciendo chistes.

—No es cierto señora, usted piensa que yo voy a casarme con este moribundo no, les cuento otro chiste, que es manifiesta, –no contestaron–, es una fiesta… De cacahuates, ja, ja, ja, –todos rieron.

—Solo hablamos que tiene que defender lo que es de él y eso son sus hijos.

—Tú crees que ellos son de Albert.

—Sí señora, si no de quién.

—Descansen y los veo en la cena.

—Gracias tía por ayudarme.

—Espero que todo salga bien.

Mientras en el aeropuerto, partía el avión. —Luis crees que mis hijos vivirán.

—Si mi niña lo creó, Demián está trabajando muy duro para salvarte la vida, bueno todos.

—Y tú dejaste de cantar para estar conmigo, si muero te harías cargó de mis bebés.

—No me importa mientras estés bien, mi pequeña niña y si te doy mi palabra que lucharé por nuestros hijos.

—Gracias, Luis, –recargándose en él. Pensando « Estoy tan sola que quisiera dormir y no despertar, a un que está Luis y todos conmigo hay un vacío en mi ser, tengo que luchar por mis hijos, me da miedo, me los quitarás porque tú ya no puedes tener hijos, no me buscaste cuando murió Estefany, Albert quizás si la querías, nunca dejare de amarte». Que dándose dormida.

El viaje fue duro para la futura mamá, con sus náuseas y vómitos no los podían controlar.

Al otro día muy temprano fue Albert a ver a Candy a su departamento, tocó y nadie salió se fue a la clínica. —Hola señorita, la doctora White se encuentra.

—No señor Andrew, ella salió de viaje.

—Pero como, él doctor Eduard.

—Él si está.

—Lo puedo ver.

—Espere un momento, –después de unos minutos–, puede pasar.

–Gracias.

—Hola William te sucede algo.

—No solo quiero saber a dónde fue Candy.

—Y eso, pasa algo.

—Quiero la verdad los gemelos que Candy espera son míos.

—Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta.

—Eso quiere decir que si, donde está.

—No sé solo sé que tuvo que viajar para aprobar un medicamento, que ayudará a los niños que sus padres fueron drogadictos.

—No me vas a decir.

—Lo siento no puedo.

Salió del hospital, —George, quiero que investigar a donde viajo Candy, y porque, con quien está. Pasaron dos semanas y nada de Candy por qué se comunicaba por e–mail

—ME voy Willy y no te des por vencido, búscala,

—Gracias, Clarissa. Albert la buscó y no dio con ella.

En Suiza, Candy estaba entubada la cuidaba Juan Luis, y el doctor, Demián y Terry, buscando un medicamento para que ella pueda, vivir. A sus veinticuatro, semanas de embarazo ya estaba controlada, el problema era que sus hijos al nacer tenían que hacerles una transfusión sanguínea del padre, durante tres meses.

—Tenemos que decirle a Albert, para que se vaya preparando.

—Demián no hay otra solución, ponerles el tipo sanguíneo.

—No porque necesitan su sangre.

Continuará.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, bendiciones.


	12. Secretos

Capitulo 12

Secretos, guardados.

En Chicago Albert no tenía resultados mando a seguir a los doctores y a Terry.

Y siempre sin ningún resultado, —Tía porque me pasa esto, no la encuentro y presiento que está muy mal, –en eso entró un detective.

—Con permiso, le traigo el informé, –dándole un sabré a la señora Elroy.

—Gracias, –lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, solo movía la cabeza–, Gracias se puede retirar si lo necesito lo llamó, –saliendo el detective.

—¿Que pasó?

—Candy está en Suiza.

—Y que hace en ese lugar.

—Está hospitalizada, pero tiene progamado un viaje no sé sabe a dónde.

—Tengo que ir a buscarla, George, prepara todo para salir a Suiza.

En Suiza fueron reunidos los doctores y Candy, para ver lo de su viaje a Escocia —Ya todo está controlado, y si te cuidas puede terminar tu embarazo muy bien, solo hay un problema que si en un momento sientes que ya no puedes, tienes que elegir entre tú vida y la de tus hijos, este es un medicamento que te pone en coma, pero se salvarán tus hijos, por que la droga es muy fuerte para ti, solo si deberás lo necesitas, –les explico Demián.

—Claro que prefiero que mis hijos se salven, por qué confió en ustedes, –viéndolos a todos– que ayudarán a Luis.

—Si Albert es él papá no creo que le guste que nosotros los veamos, –hablo Terry.

—Por eso hice un testamento, y Luis, estará para que se cumpla.

Luis: mi niña te estás adelanto a los hechos, y creó qué todo va a estar bien, –tomando sus manos.

Candy con una gran sonrisa, —¿Quien es el valiente que le va a hablar? –todos.

—Luis, porque él ha estado contigo desde el inicio de tu embarazo y es el responsable de los términos legales, –riendo todos.

—Si yo le hablo, para cuando quieres llegas a Escocia.

—Dentro de tres semanas

—Esta bien, para preparar lo del hospital y todo lo que necesites, Demián también te vas a ir con nosotros.

—No yo llego unas semanas antes del parto, y espero que te cuides y no hagas corajes.

—Si sé los a seguro que todo va a estar bien, me cuidan como una niña.

—Eso eres, Luis te dice así, ja, ja, ja. Si necesitas algo me avisas voy a estar en Londres pecosa.

—Gracias los quiero.

Luis le marcó a William, en Suiza eran las 4:30.pm.

En Chicago Albert tenía una junta para cerrar un trato, Analu entró, –Señor tiene una llamada de Suiza del señor Juan Luis.

Parándose de su silla –George encárgate por favor, disculpen tengo que atender la llamada con permiso. –saliendo.

En su oficina, —si bueno.

—Buenos días Albert.

—Le paso algo a Candy.

—No solo que, ella...

—Dime que Pasa.

—Los bebés de Candy son tuyos, cuando ellos nazcan, tienen que recibir una transfusión sanguínea, pero esa sangre debe de ser del papá, por el tipo de sangre que tienes, son necesarias las plaquetas.

—Ella está bien.

—Si, ya lo controlamos.

—Salgo en un par de semanas a Suiza.

—Candy quiere que los bebés nazcan en Escocia.

—Puede viajar.

—Si llega en tres semanas, te aviso para que prepares su llegada a Escocia, recuerda que está muy delicada.

—Salgo para Escocia creó que tú llegas con ella.

—No, solo cuídala, nos estamos hablando vale, –colgó.

Albert lloraba de alegría al saber que eran sus hijos, —son míos, mis hijos; Candy perdóname por no ser aquél hombre que te hizo mujer. –tocaron la puerta, toc, toc–, adelante.

—Que paso que te dijo, la señorita Candy está bien.

—George son mis hijos y quiere que nazcan en Escocia, prepara todo nos vamos este fin de semana hay que arreglar su habitación y la de mis bebés,

—Te vas a casar con ella.

—No, solo veremos lo de nuestros hijos.

—William, que te pasa tú no eres así,

—Cuándo ustedes estaban con Candy yo estuve en el hospital y con la droga, quedé estéril e impotente, ya no puedo estar con Candy, que ella haga su vida con Luis.

—¿Qué? Estás diciendo ya viste a más doctores, otros exámenes.

—Si, George, por eso fui a Brasil.

—Estuviste con mujeres.

—Si, y nada, por eso me puse a tomar como loco, fue cuando llegó Clarissa, y me ayudó, me hizo razonar que investigará si eran mis hijos.

—Le vas a decir la verdad a Candy.

—No Como crees, que le voy a decir Candy quieres casarte conmigo pero ya no tendremos relaciones sexuales por qué soy impotente, claro que no, mejor que piense que no la quiero.

—Pero ella no se merece eso, habla con ella.

En Suiza Candy estaba lista para su viaje, tenía ya varias semanas que sus bebés se movían mucho y más en las noches lo cual le estaba afectando,

—Luis no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y mis bebés, espero que te encuentres a una mujer te amé.

—No, yo solo te quiero a ti, yo estaré feliz cuando tú lo estés mi niña.

En Escocia todo se estaba preparando para su llegada. La tía abuela solo sabía una parte de lo que le pasaba a Candy como a Albert.

—Tío te pasa algo no te vez bien, estás alegré pero siento una tristeza.

—Estoy muy contento por mis bebés.

—Por Candy no, si decías que la amabas, ya no la amas, porque no te casas con ella.

—No puedo, ella solo viene por los bebés que necesitan de mi sangre, si no fuera por eso, ella no me hubiera dicho la verdad.

—Tío la amas. Albert solo sé quedó callado.

Las semanas pasaron Candy abordaba el avión junto con Juan Luis –¿Qué tienes?.

—Miedo, por qué no vas a estar conmigo y si Albert no me quiere, solo a los bebés.

—Tú les comentaste que no te ibas a casar con él, eso era la condición, no quisiste que Albert viniera por ti.

—Si fue por qué cuando murió Estefany no me busco.

—Eso te duele

—Si y mucho

—Tienen que hablar y arreglar todo para que tú estés bien y no te preocupes.

—Vas a estar cuando nazcan los bebés.

—Si no te voy a dejar sola.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, cuando llegaron ya estaba George esperándola, Luis la ayudo a bajar.

—Señorita Candy como está.

—¡Hola George! Bien gracias.

—¡Hola George! Te la encargo mucho por favor, que coma lo más que pueda y gracias.

—Te habló, dándole un beso y cuídate, la acompaño al automóvil.

—Gracias Luis, –se le salieron las lágrimas– te quiero.

El automóvil se fue rumbo a la Villa Andrew.

Continuará.

Sus comentarios son muy importantes, gracias y felicidades a MadelRos por su cumpleaños.


	13. Otra oportunidad

Gracias.

Capitulo 13

Otra oportunidad.

—No, no, no, Candyyy… No me dejes, Doctor por favor –entraron corriendo, la revisó–, Dime qué no es cierto, dime qué no es cierto, dime qué vivirá, ella no puede morir.

—William sal, por favor –tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza, cayó de rodillas llorando.

En la mansión Clarissa le dijo al chófer

—Me lleva al hospital.

—Si señorita.

Cuando llegó vio a todos llorando, buscó a William, lo vio sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, llorando, lo abrazó.

—No puedo, –separándose de ella, fue con su tía, la abrazó, los dos lloraron– Tía, la perdí, perdí a mí pequeña me dejó, –estaba destrozado no dejaba de llorar.

—Te dije qué si le pasaba algo a la pecosa, lo pagarías, lo levantó y le dio un golpe. No respondo al golpe

—Si, mátame si quieres.

—Basta –con voz autoritaria dijo la tía abuela.

En eso llegaron los chicos, vieron sus caras, George les dijo: Ella murió.

—¿Qué? Se abrazaron y lloraron.

Juan Luis lloró y sacó un fólder. Se lo entrego a William.

—Esto que es –George se los quitó y empezó a leerlos, viendo a la señora Elroy, el acento con la cabeza–, Podremos verlos llorando la tía.

—¿Que es eso? George.

Juan Luis con mucho dolor —Es la custodia de los niños de Candy.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Si, ella me dejó la custodia porque sabía que tú no eres capaz de cuidarlos.

—Eso lo veremos no puedes quedarte con mis hijos,

–William no lo podía creer.

—Para que los quieres, para cuidarlos como a ella –Albert le dio un golpe y Luis se lo regreso, empezó una pelea que Luis estaba sangrado de la boca y Albert de la nariz.

Los tuvieron que separar, Archie a William y George a Luis.

—Te advierto que no vas a ver a mis hijos –y se fue muy mal, Luis sentía que su corazón moría.

—Eso lo veremos voy a pelear, no puedes quedarte con MIS HIJOS. –gritándole Albert.

—Si William ella fue muy clara en su testamento y en la custodia de sus hijos –George sintió lástima por él.

—Ella sabía qué iba a morir, –dijo Albert.

—Si, por eso te dijo la verdad que eran tus hijos, ella quería que tú los cuidaras, pero no sé qué pasó para que tomara esa decisión.

—Yo la amó y voy a luchar por mis hijos.

Habían transcurrido tres horas, cuándo salió. Demián, todos voltearon, y Albert se acercó. —La salvamos –todos se abrasaron, y una alegría apareció en sus rostros.

—¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias Dios mío! Demián, puedo pasar a verla, –lo miró con unos ojos suplicantes.

—No, tiene que recuperarse pero puedes ver a los bebés, están en los cuneros.

—¡Mis hijos!, gracias –se dirigió a los cuneros.

Cuando llegó estaba Juan Luis con ellos –mis hijos en realidad me hubiera gustado que ustedes fueran mis hijos, la amó tanto que no podré verla más, quieran mucho a su mamá, ella ha dado todo por ustedes, –Albert se marchó sin hacer ruido.

Clarissa salió a tomar algo, cuando chocó con Luis, Él: perdón.

—No fue mi culpa, eres Ma… –la interrumpió.

—Tu eres Clarissa

—Si soy amiga de la familia.

—Eres la amiguitade William, –el tono de voz burlona.

—Disculpa soy amiga entre él y yo no hay nada, el ama a Candy, –muy enojada le contesto.

—Perdona es que Candy me dijo que entré tú y William había algo

—Hay un mal entendido que tengo que resolver, tú la quieres.

—Si, pero ella ama a William; Te gustaría ir a tomar algo más fuerte.

—Si, vamos, y me explicas.

Albert espero para pasar a verla, cuando le dio el pase el Doctor —recuerda que tiene que descansar, no la fatigues mucho.

—Gracias Demian.

Cuando entró sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla en la cama, toda pálida, tomando su mano, —Mi princesa, mi pequeña perdóname, –las besó y sus lágrimas callejón– te amó, te amo.

Ella abrió esos ojos esmeraldas, con lágrimas, lo estaba escuchando,

—Albert pe…–el puso.un dedo en sus labios.

No digas nada descansa, tienes que recuperarte para que estés con nuestros hijos. –le dio un beso en sus labios. El la cuidaba no quería dejarla.

A los tres días, dieron de alta a los bebés y Luis le dijo: Albert tienes todo preparado para recibir a los bebés.

El con cara de sorpresa, —si…, pero.

—Cuídalos yo la cuidó a ella, –Clarissa lo tomo de la mano.

—Yo te ayudo Luis, – con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Clarissa pero Albert va a necesitar más ayuda.

Todos estaban felices por la llegada de los bebés, entre el hospital y el cuidado de los bebés ya había transcurrido una semana.

En la mansión todos cuidaban a los niños pero más Clarissa y Albert. Juan Luis se dedicaba a cuidar a Candy solo iba a su hotel a cambiarse y descansar un poco y Albert lo remplazaba.

Cuándo les dio la noticia que Candy estaba dada de alta, –todos gritaron de alegría y dando gracias a Dios.

En el hospital estaba Candy con Luis: mi niña quieres irte conmigo o con los Andrew, como tú quieras sabes que hago lo que tú me digas,

—Quiero ir con mis hijos, gracias Luis por todo, –el la besó en la mejilla.

—Mi niña gracias por cada momento que me has dado y recuerda que siempre estaré a tú lado.

—Luis perdóname por no poderte amar, te guardaré en mi corazón.

Demian le daba instrucciones a William para poder cambiar los vendajes, y darle masajes y sabré los medicamentos que tenía que tomar —Eso es todo cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Gracias, –el se dirigió a la recepción para firmar los papeles de alta.

Luis le ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, Albert los esperaba en recepción, cuando los vió sintió celos, Juan Luis muy amable y cariñoso con su pequeña, en el automóvil Albert llevaba a Candy abrazada, Luis iba manejando.

Luis le decía, –tienes que recupérate pronto ni niña, que vas a hacer.

—Voy a regresar a Chicago cuando Demián me de alta quiero vivir allá con mis hijos.

—Estas segura, pero porque, amor, –muy triste Albert.

—Tengo mucho trabajo y nadie lo va a hacer por mí –se rieron–, hay me duele.

—Debes tener cuidado no puedes hacer nada por lo menos en tres meses, yo te voy ayudar.

Eso es mucho tiempo no creó aguantar tanto, –Luis solo los miraba por el retrovisor.

Al llegar a la casa sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por recordar todo lo sucedido unas semanas antes. Albert la abrazó te duele.

—Si un poco, estoy muy contenta quiero ver a mis bebés.

—Ellos te extrañan pequeña, te quieren y te necesitan, –tomando su mejilla– yo también.

Continuará.

gracias.


	14. Llegando a casa

capitulo 14.

Llegando a casa

Se encontraban Paty, Terry, Any, Archie, Clarissa, la señora Elroy, y George, todos esperando la llegada de Candy, con globos, muchas rosas, dulce candy y un hermoso letrero que decía.

" Bienvenida princesa "

—Gracias, –todos le dieron abrazos y besos.

—¡Donde están! ¿quiero verlos?

En eso entro Paty con Alexander —Mira Candy está hermoso tu bebé, te extraño mucho –los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Quiero cargarlo?

—No puedes pecosa, –era la voz de Terry.

—Pero…

—Te ayudo, –le dijo Albert y la tomo con cuidado y se puso el primero y luego la sentó delante de él, pegándola más a él, ella sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo–, ahora sí puedes cargar a nuestro hijo –Paty se los dio.

Todos tenían los ojos con lágrimas por ver tan linda escena, hasta Juan Luis que no quería, a Albert vio como cargaban al pequeño heredero.

—¿Donde está mi pequeña? –Candy buscándola cuando la vio que la traía Clarissa sintió un puñetazo en el corazón se la dio–, ¡Mi bebé te amo mucho! mi pequeña, –la beso lloraba pero en realidad no sabía si era de emoción o de tristeza al verla ahí, con su amado muy feliz, se quejó–, hayy… Me siento cansada.

Le dio a la niña a Clarissa, ella la tomo y le dijo: haber mi niña su mamá tiene que descansar, Albert se paró para que estuviera cómoda Candy. —Albert ya les toca su biberón a los niños.

—Albert fue con Clarissa y su pequeña, eso le dolió a Candy.

—Candy nos diste un susto que pasó –le decía Any

—Me puse mal, y el medicamento hizo que mi presión arterial se me bajara mucho, al grado que mi pulso no funcionará. ¡Gracias a Dios! estoy bien.

—Están hermosos tus bebés y muy portados.

—Haber chicas la nueva mamá tiene que descansar, hija quieres de comer o descansas un rato.

—Me quiero ir a descansar, –pero Albert no la escuchó.

Juan Luis le dijo: quieres que te lleve.

—Si por favor, Dorothy me puedes ayudar por favor.

Paty: te vemos mañana Candy y descansa.

—Gracias chicas por su apoyo, –solo sonrieron.

Juan Luis la cargo y la llevo, ella se abrazó como si nunca quisiera separar de él, él sintió sus lágrimas en su pecho, –estas bien.

Entrando a la habitación la acostó pero ella dijo: está no es mi habitación.

—Si Candy, él señor William dijo que esta sería tú habitación por qué es más cómoda y en el siguiente, es el cuarto es de los niños tiene una puerta directa.

—Gracias Dorothy –ella salió.

—¿Que tienes mi linda niña? te ves muy mal, es por él.

—Si, me dolió como ella trae a mi hija y él, se veían tan felices que… –empezó a llorar.

—No llores se fuerte, solo son amigos.

—Si, con derechos, –pero ella seguía llorando y Juan Luis la abrazo.

—Sabes cuanto te quiero, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y daría mi vida por ti Candy, quiero decirte que estoy saliendo con Clarissa y me va a acompañar a mi gira.

—¿Qué? tú y Clarissa.

—Vamos a ver si funciona.

—Felicidades Luis te lo mereces y te deseo lo mejor del mundo, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

Cuando entro Albert los vio, –¡Que sucede!.

Ella solo contesto —me duele mucho.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?.

—Si, te dije.

—Lo siento es que era hora de sus biberones de los bebés.

—Yo me retiro te veo en un mes mi linda niña, mientras que Clarissa termina sus ocupaciones para acompañarme.

—Bueno.

—No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, te voy a llamar a diario vale.

Ella lo beso, un beso lleno de una amistad que ni ellos mismos podían descifrar.

Albert solo dijo: gracias, pero te quedas a comer.

—Gracias Albert cuídala. –salió de la habitación y Candy seguía llorando.

—Tomate esto es para el dolor, –y le dio agua–, te a cómodo para que duermas un rato.

—Si gracias, ¿porque en tu habitación?.

—Porque eres la madre de mis hermosos hijos y sabes que es más grande y quiero que estés cómoda, te ayudo a cambiarte.

—Dorothy me puede ayudar.

—No puede, porque no puedes caminar por la factura que tienes, yo te voy a ayudar en todo.

—Estás seguro puedo usar muletas. Eso lo veremos luego. No te preocupes voy a hacer cuidadoso, –ella se ruborizó, le quitó la sudadera, como si estuviera desvistiendo a una muñeca de porcelana, cuándo se dio cuenta que su blusa y su sostén estaban mojados–, quieres tomar un baño.

—Si, no pensé que me saliera tanta leche.

—Es normal porqué los bebés tenían hambre por eso te salió, deja preparo el baño.

—Está bien –él fue al baño y preparo todo fue con ella, le quitó el sostén viendo unos hermosos pechos muy grandes, pero un poco rojos y duros, solo trago la poca saliva que le quedaba, le puso una bata de seda rosa muy ligera le quitó el pants y sus bragas, le temblaban las manos, pero fue muy cuidadoso la cargo y la puso en una silla, para que él se quitará toda la ropa, ella estaba como hipnotizada viendo todo su trasero sus piernas y esos hermosos glúteos, él se dio la vuelta y la cargo, la puso en la bañera, la puso para que pudiera entrar con ella, él atrás de ella, él le dijo en su oído: Está buena el agua.

—Si, ya necesitaba un rico baño.

—Recuéstate para darte un masaje, me dijo Demián como para que no te duelan los pechos, –ella muy obediente, él empezó a jabonar su pecho y empezó con un masaje en círculos sobre todo el pecho, de ella salía un gemido de dolor y de deseo.

—Te lastimó

—Me duele un poco, –esa sensación, sus manos acariciándola sentía un placer.

—Es para que podamos sacar la leche que tienes acumulada, verás que con esto descansarás –después del masaje en los pechos, enjabono todo su cuerpo bajo sus manos a su intimidad y ella lo detuvo –tengo que lavarte amor.

—Yo puedo

—No puedes, yo lo hago empezó acariciando su intimidad, ella sentía que todo su cuerpo iba al cielo tenerlo así, ya sentía como su miembro se iba haciendo duró, a la ves que él enjabonaba su intimidad, de ella salía un gemido, él empezó a besar su cuello.

Ella reaccionó y lo detuvo –Albert, esto no puede ser.

Él empezaba a excitarse, le dijo con una voz ronca —Tienes razón amor, te amo Candy.

Él se paró y la saco de la bañera para enjuagarla en la ducha, le puso la bata de baño y la fue a dejar en un sillón, regreso a la ducha, para enjuagarse, pensando. «Amor solo tú me puedes curar, te amo tanto».

Más relajado, le ayudó a cambiarla le puso una venda en las costillas, le unto una pomada en la herida de la entrepierna y la vendó le ayudó a sacarse la leche de los pechos, Candy como lo deseaba pero no era el momento, ya lista la acostó y la cobijo.

—Descansa amor, –le dio un beso en la frente, él se fue a cambiar.

—Gracias William, –solo volteó y le dio una sonrisa, ella durmió.

Cuando salió del cuarto y fue a ver a sus hijos, ellos estaban dormidos y bajo al salón donde estaban todos.

—¿Qué pasó? William pensamos que no ibas a bajar, ja, ja, ja, –era Terry, Albert solo río.

Su tía le pregunto –¿como está? Candy

—Bien tía, la metí a bañar y se tomó sus medicamentos ya se quedó dormida al rato que se despierte le llevo de comer.

—Bueno pasamos al comedor, solo te estábamos esperando

—Si tía, –tomando a su tía del brazo, Clarissa se colgó del brazo de Juan Luis, si quería a Albert pero como un gran amigo que era, la comida fue agradable.

Juan Luis se despidió de todos, —Gracias por sus atenciones, –saliendo del comedor, Clarissa lo acompañó —Te veo en un mes linda te cuidas –dándole un beso de despedida.

—No té preocupes yo le ayudó a Albert a cuidarlos y a ella.

—Gracias me voy más tranquilo, te habló vale.

En el comedor la tía abuela: como nos vamos a organizar para cuidar a Candy y los bebés.

Any y yo cuidamos a los bebés y tú Albert a Candy.

—Yo quiero estar con mis hijos, y les ayudó con Candy, ustedes como mujeres la pueden ayudar más ok.

Clarissa tienes que ver lo del las acciones, tengo unas dudas por qué Candy no ha movido nada todo está intacto como cuando las recibió. Y necesito una firma de ella.

—Eso puede esperar.

—Si, solo quería avisar.

Candy había despertado y se vio sola, con dolor en las costillas, en eso se abrió la puerta era Albert con Dorothy que llevaba la charola con su comida: hola pequeña cómo estás, descansaste.

—Un poco tengo mucho dolor.

—Te traje de comer.

—No tengo apetito.

—Debes comer, para darte tú medicamento.

—No quiero, me duele mucho.

—Por eso tienes que comer amor.

—A ver qué medicamento medio no sé me quita el dolor, –viendo la receta– ella escribió otro más fuerte: que me traigan esto por favor.

—Estas segura si Demián te recetó esto es por qué lo necesitas.

—Pero como a ti no te duele, creo que es por los golpes, me siento mal.

—Quieres que le hablé a Demián.

—No recuerda que soy doctora y este medicamento me va a quitar el dolor.

—Está bien, –lo mando a traer, le dio en la boca y ella se comió todo, pensó «Y no tenías hambre».

—Gracias, estuvo muy rica.

—Lo bueno que te gustó la comida

—Si la comida del hospital estaba espantosa ja, ja, ja, –los dos se rieron–, Me duele, ¡Quiero ver a mis hijos!.

—Te los traigo, ella asintió con la cabeza y los bebés los colocaron junto a ella.

—Mis amores mamá los ama mucho, –acariciando a cada uno por qué no podía cargarlos–, ¿Quién los cuida?

—Los cuidamos todos, bueno más yo pero ya que estás en casa me tendrán que ayudar para yo atenderte –ella lo miró.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces con nosotros.

—Lo hago por qué los amo –a si estuvieron toda la tarde.

—Tienes que descansar.

—No me quiero separar de ellos.

—Al rato te los traigo para que les des las buenas noches.

—Bueno, –se los llevo,

Cuándo regresó con ella le dijo: ya me cansé de estar así, me quiero parar.

—No puedes porque se te puede abrir la herida de la pierna, a ver te acomodo –él la acomodo de lado y el se acostó detrás de ella abrazándola, ella no dijo nada– estas mejor.

—Si

—Quieres dormir

—No, ¿Qué nos pasó? puedo preguntarte algo.

—Dime, pequeña.

—¿Hay algo entre Clarissa y tú?

—No por qué, por lo que viste –él acariciaba su brazo.

—Si.

—Ella es solo amiga y se ofreció a ayudar con los bebés, sabe que ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y que los amo, ella anda con Luis y en un mes se va de gira con él.

—Si me dijo. –tomando la mano de Albert.

—Porque la pregunta, pequeña.

—Pienso que hubiera pasado si en verdad nos hubiéramos casado.

—Que seriamos los esposos más felices del mundo, te amó –ella no contestó nada–, cuando Luis me dijo que los niños eran míos fui él hombre más feliz.

—Pero yo digo de cuando murió Estefany, no me buscaste porque si supieras como me hiciste falta y tú no estabas conmigo y cuando llegamos aquí que pasó también me sentí sola, como si no existiera nadie conmigo y ahora me siento igual –en eso empezó a llorar.

El no sabía que decir por todo lo que había pasado, en realidad ella lo quería o solo como dijo se sentía sola, él la abrazo, —mi pequeña princesa te amo tanto que mi mundo eres tú y mis hijos.

—Y Clarissa.

—Ella es mi amiga y no pasó nada en la biblioteca, ella es así y muy chistosa bueno le gusta decir chistes, quiere hablar contigo.

—Candy, porque le diste la custodia a Juan Luis.

—Porque cuándo fui a verte a la biblioteca escuché qué Clarissa, dijo, que ella no iba a cuidar niños que no eran de ella, cuando tú le dijiste que la amabas y abrí la puerta y los vi.

—Ella estaba hablando de franco, sus padres la quieren casar con él, y sus hijos son muy mal educados ya le hicieron travesuras, y que él le dijo "te amo". Fue cuando yo conteste y te creo, en eso ella dio un mal paso y tropezó y callo encima de mí por eso nos empezamos a reír. Perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte daño, cuando fui a explicarte me dijiste todo estaba bien.–ella solo le acariciaba la mano.

—No, fue mi culpa al poner a nuestros bebés en peligro.

—Hay tantas cosas que debemos aclarar que ya habrá tiempo para eso, descansa, –él besando sus rizos dorados.

El cuidado de un niño es difícil, dos es más complicado, pensaba la tía.

continuará

cuantos matrimonios estan separados por solo un mal entendido, y el orgullo.

Gracias, por sus comentarios, bendiciones.


	15. Todo está bien

Lo que nos pasa duele, pero si lo compartes con la persona que te ama, será menos doloroso.

Capitulo 15

Por más que Albert quería atender a Candy siempre lo hacían Paty y Any, Albert solo la bañaba, y le ayudaba a cambiar de lugar. La mayor parte se la dedicaba a sus hijos tenía una semana de estar fuera del hospital, a ella se le hacía que ya tenía meses.

—Candy cómo estás, –le preguntaba Paty.

—Estoy mal me duele todo no se si es el cuerpo o el alma.

—Es por él.

—Si cuando está junto a mí siento su amor pero luego se pone frío que quisiera salirse corriendo. No sé qué le pasa sabes, pienso que ya no me quiere, solo a sus hijos.

—Cómo crees el te ama, y en las noches cuando se queda contigo no hablan.

—Él no se queda conmigo, viene y me trae a mis hijos les doy las buenas noches, las enfermeras me cuidan el se queda en otra habitación.

—Yo creí que se quedaba contigo y cómo quedaron, siempre te dice amor.

—No hemos quedado en nada por eso digo que no me quiere, está muy distante.

—Es que cuidar a los bebés absorben mucho tiempo luego que lo cito Demián para unas pruebas de sangre y las consultas de la psicóloga, no puede estar contigo.

—Ya vez, no me informa nada se le olvida que soy la madre de sus hijos, –tomando su celular marco–, Hola Demian que estudios le mandaste hacer a Albert.

—¡Hola Candy! ¿Como te encuentras?

—No muy bien, ¿que estudios?

—Unos de rutina, ya sabes que él que se está haciendo cargo de los bebés es Michael.

—Parece que están en mi contra que me están ocultando, Demián, –no respondió– te estoy hablando.

—Nada, Candy tienes que estar tranquila y me dijo Albert que cambiaste los medicamentos sabes que te pueden afectar.

—Los cambié por qué con los otros no me quitaban el dolor.

—Te espero en tres días para ver lo de la factura de tu pierna y la herida, tranquila cuídate. –colgó.

—Paty cómo quieren que me tranquilice si no me dicen lo que sucede.

—Perdón Candy yo pensé, que ya sabías, –en eso tocaron toc toc– adelante.

—¡Hola! Candy ¿Como te sientes?

—Bien Dorothy.

—Donde están mis pequeños.

—Los tiene Albert, están en la habitación de Clarissa.

—Pero no que ella solo venía apoyar en los negocios, –sentía celos.

—Si pero ella también se encarga del cuidado de los niños.

—Gracias Dorothy.

—Te traigo tu comida,

—No, Albert me dijo que iba a comer conmigo, –Dorothy salió.

—Te dejo, voy a salir a comer con Terry.

—¡Estás saliendo con él!

—Solo como amigos.

—Que bueno, le dices que digo yo que se porte bien, –guiñándole un ojo, se rieron.

—Nos vemos, mañana te veo.

—Si Paty y gracias, –se despidieron con un abrazo y beso.

Al poco rato entró Dorothy con su comida: te traje porque Albert tuvo que salir y no va a comer aquí.

—¿Adónde fue?

—No sé Candy.

—Gracias, –Dorothy salió, vio la comida pero no la probó se durmió cuando despertó eran las diez de la noche ese día no vio a sus hijos, la prepararon para dormir.

Al otro día la tía abuela fue con Candy —Se puede.

—Si tía pase.

—¿Cómo estás? Hija.

—Tía ayer no vi a mis hijos que pasa, están bien.

—Si, los tuve todo la tarde conmigo porque Albert tuvo que salir por negocios.

—Todo está bien

—Si hija, baja a comer con nosotros y luego salimos al jardín un rato.

—Está bien tía, ya no aguanto estar encerrada, tengo una semana y parece un mes, y lo que me falta.

—Le voy a visar a Albert, para que te ayude, Albert entró —hola princesa cómo estás, –dándole un beso en la mejilla, no contestó– te pasa algo pequeña.

—No,

La preparó para el baño, en la tina, —ya no te duelen los pechos, –dándoles masajes.

—No, con tus masajes ya no me duelen –con una voz coqueta, tomando sus manos–, Albert que pasa ayer no vi a mis hijos.

—Perdón amor tuve una emergencia.

—Hay algo que no me has dicho, que pasa con mis hijos por qué te mandó hacer análisis y que es eso de la psicóloga.

—Todo está bien, luego hablamos disfruta tu baño, –acariciando su cuerpo con jabón, ella feliz cuándo la metió a la ducha, la sentaba en la silla y él parado enfrenté siempre con su miembro enfrente de ella, ya no aguanto las ganas de agarrar ese miembro a punto de estar erecto una semana viéndolo así, su mano lo agarro, a él le dio miedo.

—Candy no, –le quitó la mano; se enojó se apuro para salir rápido.

Ella quedo desconcertada por la actitud de él, hubo un silencio.

–Estás lista para bajar.

—No, ya no quiero, me puedes traer a mis hijos en lo que comen.

—Candy por favor.

—Ya te dije que no voy a bajar.

—Todos te están esperando –la abrazó–, perdón pequeña.

—¿Qué pasa, porque no me dices? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

—No todo está bien, no será que es lo que te estás tomando, bajamos, sí, amor.

—Si, pero tenemos que hablar.

—Lo prometo, –le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero ella se volteó y se lo dio en los labios, sus manos las puso en su cuello, él correspondió al beso– te amó, Candy.

Con cuidado la bajó ya los esperaban en el comedor, la señora Elroy dio la orden de servir. —Hija espero que te guste, mande hacer lo que te gusta.

—Si gatita y quién crees que preparo el postre.

—¿Quién?

—Albert, cuando supo que tú bajabas, como loco se puso a preparar todo, si nos ponemos mal, tenemos a una doctora en casa –todos rieron– ja, ja, ja.

—Pecosa, Albert algo quiere por eso está muy espléndido contigo, ja, ja, ja

La comida fue agradable para Candy, cuándo pasaron al salón,

Clarissa se acercó a Candy —hola no he podido hablar contigo, entre William y yo no hay nada, solo lo ayude, espero que comprendas, yo siento que amo a Luis.

—Si el me dijo, pero no crees que pasas mucho tiempo con mis hijos y con Albert en ves de estar en la oficina viendo los negocios.

—Si tiene razón, pero Luis me encargo a los bebés.

—Hija quieres dar un paseo,

—Si tía,

Albert la puso en la silla de ruedas: Amor vamos.

En el jardín estaba una manta, la coloco y él se sentó junto a ella, te gustó el postre que te prepare lo hice especial para ti.

—Si estaba delicioso, que pasa porque no confías en mí, a caso ya no me amas con lágrimas en los ojos.

El tomando con sus dos manos sus mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos, —Candy te amo, Pero hay cosas que debo resolver.

—Resolver, que tienes que resolver hay algo que nos impida estar juntos.

—Sí amor, pero te juro que tú eres el amor de mi vida, –la acercó hacia él y la besó, ella le correspondió.

La tarde fue maravillosa para Candy, se paso toda la tarde con sus hijos y Albert, cenó con ellos, eso la dejó muy cansada cuando Albert la llevo a su habitación, —Te puedes quedar conmigo, –él no dijo nada–, que sucede, hay a caso una mujer que impida que estemos juntos.

—No solo que cómo te dije tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

—Está bien no te preocupes le voy a hablar a Terry para que venga por nosotros en lo que arreglas tus asuntos, hasta mañana,

—Pequeña sabes que te amó, pero…lo interrumpió.

—Ya está todo dicho, hasta mañana,

Él salió de la habitación, ella se quedó llorando. Al poco rato alguien entró, ella se hizo la dormida, cuando sintió que él se acostaba con ella, —puedo.

Ella no dijo nada, la abrazó y ella tomó su mano:¿Que pasa? que te sucede, no confías en mí,

—Mi amor, hay cosas que el destino nos hace jugar, y me tocó perder.

—Te recuerdo que soy sicóloga, soy la mujer que te ama, y la madre de tus hijos.

—Es muy difícil hablar de esto contigo, bien te lo voy a decir, se paró de la cama, estoy pasando por algo que me afectó por las drogas, fue Estefany quien nos dio la droga, y también cuando desaparecí, la última me afectó más que estuve inconsciente, más de veinticuatro horas, luego me amenazó con matarte, si no me casaba con ella, el anillo me lo quito cuando me abrazó en el evento. Todo fue bien planeado,

—Si Luis me informó hizo las investigaciones, por eso te esperaba cuando murió Estefany.

—Cuando murió Estefany, ya sabía los resultados solo eran confirmarlos, fue cuándo dieron la noticia de que tendrían gemelos y me fui a Brasil, empecé a tomar mucho y fue cuando Clarissa me ayudó a recuperarme.

—Pero por qué cual fue el resultado de tus estudios.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: soy impotente.

—¡¿Que quién te dijo eso?!

—Él Urólogo,

. —Albert si cuando estás conmigo siento tu reacción, no puedes ser impotente, siento como empieza hacerse duró, por eso me atreví en la ducha, Albert ven, –limpiando sus lágrimas, se acercó, ella lo abrazó.

—Te amo tanto que prefiero que seas feliz con Luis, yo no sé si podré.

—Amor, esa es la cura, yo te voy a ayudar.

—Tú crees que pueda, ese día que me quedé contigo estaba tan feliz, que cuando desperté estaba duró y fue una sensación de placer y miedo, por eso me distancie de ti.

—Fue cuando me ayudaste a bañar a mis bebés, recuerda que he visto muchos casos y unos ya no tienen solución, pero tú si, todo está en tú cabecita, deja que me recupere, todo estará bien

—Y si no funcionó, mirándola, a los ojos, esos ojos azules se pusieron, tristes y llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo vas a lograr, te amo tanto que lo vamos a superar, –lo beso el con lágrimas, ella sintió su dolor y lo amargo de sus lágrimas–, Te juro que voy hacer lo qué sea por que te cures.

—Perdóname Candy te amo, –se quedaron dormidos.

Continuará.

El amor lo puede todo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, como sus críticas me ayudan. bendiciones.


	16. Todo terminó

Muchas beses si el amor no es tu alma gemela no puedes con los obstáculos de la vida, no solamente con la felicidad sino con la enfermedad y con todos los problemas.

Capitulo 16

Todo termino.

Fue difícil para Albert, por que desde que le dijo lo que tenía, su miembro no tuvo ninguna reacción. Eso le estaba afectando por qué la amaba, se volvió a distanciar.

Ella estaba mejorando y con las terapias ya caminaba.

La señora Elroy —Hija como sigues con Albert.

—No muy bien está distanciado, hoy me dijo que no iba a llegar temprano que no lo esperará.

—Él está preocupado por tu salud ves que te vienen los vómitos y eso nos tiene preocupados.

—Cuando algo me pasé que no se arrepienta, el no estar conmigo.

—Candy que cosas dices, claro que nada te va a pasar.

—Tía hoy en la noche llega Juan Luis, me invitó a cenar fueras.

—Pero ya estás lista para salir.

—Si tía con muletas, me fajo bien y listo.

—Pero le avisaste a William.

—No creo que le importe.

Se arregló se puso hermosa, era la despedida, le hablaba poco y ya no utilizaba la palabra mi niña, que tanto le decía. Por eso aceptó la invitación, el chófer la llevo le ayudó, fue el mejor restaurante de Escocia.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Albert estaría también en ese lugar con la doctora Ema la psicóloga.

Cuando llegó la recibió Luis dándole un gran beso, Albert los vio, el iba de tras de ellos.

Juan Luis le dio las muletas al chófer y la cargo, ella lo abrazó a sí entraron. La coloco en su silla siempre tomándola de la mano.

—Mira te vez hermosa y ya casi recuperada sabes extraño los encuentros en las conferencias, y cuando te invite a mi concierto, todo fue maravilloso.

—Si, ya sé que esta es nuestra despedida verdad,

—Si mi dulce niña, tienes que ser feliz con Albert y los bebés, pero recuerda que siempre estaré para ti. Pidieron la cena.

En la otra mesa —Se ve muy bien Candy, porque no la invitaste tu William,

—Ya te dije que mejor, que sea feliz con él, sabes él siempre la amó.

—Estas loco o que te pasa, la amas pelea por ella.

—Como –viendo cómo la trataba–, creo que es inútil.

—Ella te dijo que el amor lo puede todo, con ése amor, conquistarla.

Candy lloraba por que su único amigo se despedía de ella. En un movimiento de cabeza vio a Albert que estaba con Ema, lo cual le dolió.

Terminaron de cenar, Luis tomó sus manos y se acercó a ella y la besó, ella correspondió.

La cargó y salieron, —Gracias Candy por todo y esta noche que no olvidare.

—Gracias Juan Luis, y espero que seas feliz dándole un beso.

Él se fue y ella en el automóvil se le salían las lágrimas, cuando llegó a la mansión le ayudaron en su habitación solo lloraba pensó «No te voy a perder Albert». Pidió que le ayudarán a bañarse y ponerse linda para cuando el llegará, lo espero en la biblioteca sabía que siempre pasaba primero.Por qué no dormía con ella.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegó un poco tomado, paso a la biblioteca y fue directo al bar se sirvió un whisky, —yo quiero uno igual, –volteo, ella estaba sentada en un sillón–, mejor doble por favor

—Candy que haces aquí, no puedes tomar por tus medicamentos.

—Si puedo hoy no los tomé, tenemos que hablar.

El sirviendo los tragos, —Si tenemos que hablar, mañana salgo para Chicago, te van a ayudar con los niños y cuando puedas viajar vemos lo de los niños, le voy a decir a George que te prepare todo en Chicago, que el penthouse lo acondicione, –dándole el trago.

—Esta bien, Luis se despidió de mí, y ahora tú, lo que me duele es que dices los niños ya no los consideras tus hijos. No te preocupes no te voy a molestar yo puedo sola con "MIS HIJOS", y mañana dejo tu casa. –tomándose todo el whisky, parándose, como pudo se fue a servir otro.

—No es necesario que te vayas mañana puedes quedarte hasta que estés bien, quieres que le hable a Luis y que se quede aquí en la mansión.

—Con un carajo, no oíste que se fue, se despidió de mí, –gritando– y no gracias lo de tu penthouse, no voy a ir Chicago.

—Te vas a quedar en Londres con Terry.

—Con un demonio me voy a ir sola con mis hijos, siempre he estado sola. Como veo que no te importan nos vamos a ir donde nadie sepa, a dios. –caminando muy despacio y con dificultad se marchó, cuando sintió que Albert la abrazó por detrás.

—Pequeña perdóname, pero quiero que seas feliz, –llorando.

—Si lo voy a hacer pero yo sola con mis hijos, que tú seas feliz con Ema.

—Te llevó a tu habitación.

—No gracias, a dios.

Él se quedó pensando lo que le dijo.

Ella hizo unas llamadas, no durmió —Te perdí amor.

Eran las siete de la mañana, y todo estaba listo para su partida. En la biblioteca ya se encontraba Albert, el mayordomo le tocó —adelante.

—Señor ya está el Uber de la señora Candy.

—¿Qué? –salió corriendo a la habitación de Candy, ya estaba al pie de la escalera, los bebés los traían unas enfermeras y sus maletas. —Adonde vas.

—¿Que pasa aquí? hija que sucede

—Sucede que me voy tía, por qué él señor Andrew está con la doctora Ema, y nosotros estorbamos

—Pero como es eso William, hija pero no estás bien los vómitos te volvieron, ¿quien te va a ayudar?, ¿adónde vas?, Luis está aquí o Terry deja hablar con ellos.

—No tía ellos no vendrán conmigo solo seré yo y mis hijos.

—William la vas a dejar ir.

—Ella lo decidió así.

En eso empezó a vomitar, fue tan fuerte que se desmayó, Albert la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

—Llamen al doctor –ordenó la señora Elroy.

Albert la cargó y la llevó a su habitación. No reaccionaba, llegó el doctor y la reviso le tuvo que inyectar un medicamento, tardo más de una hora en reaccionar.

Vio que estaba en la habitación de Albert, se paró al llegar a la puerta, le volvieron las nauseas, Albert entro: amor qué haces parada, –la cargó y la metió a la cama–, todo va a estar bien.

—¡Quiero irme, por favor!

—No puedes, estás mal es mi culpa, –la abrazo, ella lloró como nunca, él nunca la había visto llorar así–, perdóname Candy.

—Yo te amo que no te das cuenta, quisiera pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, por qué sé que moriré pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿estás segura? pero por que, y los doctores que dicen.

—El único que sabe es Demián pero ya no importa, –parándose salió de la habitación, Albert se quedó en shock, no podía similar lo que Candy le dijo muy tranquila, después que lloró amargamente.

Fue a la biblioteca hizo unas llamadas, sirviéndose un whisky doble, –tocaron– adelanté.

—William que pasó, –le platico todo a su tía, ella lo abrazó–, Se fuerte y cuenta conmigo hijo, cuando partes.

—En unas horas, –la abrazo– gracias tía.

—Si hijo que todo esté bien, le vas a avisar.

—No es mejor así.

Ella en su habitación estaba dormida por qué las nauseas y los vómitos la dejaban sin fuerzas. Eran las dos de la tarde cuando le subieron la comida. —Candy se puede

—Si pasa Dorothy,

—¿Cómo estás?

—Creó que ya mejor gracias y Albert

—Se fue, tuvo una emergencia en Chicago, te dejo esto, –le dio una carta, la tomo y la metió en su bolsa–, no la vas a leer.

—No tiene caso ya todo fue dicho, todo terminó.

—¡Pero Candy! Él te ama

—Yo también, y creo que fue lo correcto para los dos, solo nos estamos haciendo daño, él no confía en mí.

—Llevate la comida no tengo apetito.

Más tarde bajó a la biblioteca y le marco a George —¡Hola! señorita Candy se le ofrece algo

—Si me puedes ayudar con unos trámites, son muy urgentes.

—Si voy para haya.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegó le informo de sus planes, y todo lo que iba a hacer.

Una semana después, todo estaba preparando para su viaje

Demian le pregunto: Adónde vas,

—A una isla que está por Brasil, te acuerdas la que me dio Albert, en uno de mis cumpleaños.

—Pero no que la habías vendido

—Si, se la vendí a Luis pero el la volvió a poner a mi nombre, pero no he firmado los papeles. Y en ese lugar quiero pasar unos meses luego internarme para lo que viene.

—Princesa todo estará bien.

—Si, lo creo ya está todo arreglado.

—Él estará contigo en el hospital.

—No, porque no será avisado. Te dije que ya está todo, como lo quiero.

—Bueno ya es hora te ayudo.

Se despidió de la tía.

En le aeropuerto iban dos enfermeras y dos niñeras, George y Dorothy, era una nueva vida pera ella y sus hijos, todo terminó con su gran amor.

Continuará.

Gracias y bendiciones.


	17. Hermosa

capitulo 17

Hermosa.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, el día era hermoso sentía tanta alegría como tristeza.

—Dorothy todo está listo vamos.

—Señorita Candy le ayudo.

—Gracias George.

Cuando bajo del avión se alegro mucho por ver a Juan Luis, lo abrazo y lo beso.

—¿Cómo estás? Candy.

—Bien gracias.

—¡Hola Candy!, –volteó y vio a Clarissa, eso no le agrado.

—Pongan el equipaje de los bebés en el automóvil –señalando el de él–, el de la señora en aquel.

—¡Pero! ¿Que pasa? Luis.

—Lo que pasa es que tú te vas a la Isla, yo me voy con los niños, para que descanses dos semanas, luego te los llevo.

—No voy a poder estar sola sin ellos.

—En la isla estará un doctor y una enfermera que te cuidaran.

—Dorothy te puedes ir conmigo.

—No, ella y George nos van a ayudar con los bebés.

—Luis por favor, no quiero estar sola.

La abrazó, —Es por tu bien mi niña.

—Pensé que tú estarías conmigo, ¿quién es ése doctor?

—Es un amigo y no te preocupes le pagué muy bien para que te ayude y te cuide.

—¿Cómo es él?, para ver qué me espera.

—Te va a ayudar pero tienes que hacer todo lo que él te diga, –le dio un beso en la mejilla– recuerda que te quiero.

Se despidió de sus hijos —Los amó mucho, los voy a extrañar llorando, –los dejo.

—Candy te prometo que los voy a cuidar bien, –le dijo Dorothy.

—Si señorita Candy los vamos a cuidar.

En el auto pensaba todo lo que sucedió, solo salían lágrimas, en el yate que tomó para que la llevará a la isla, cuando llegó fue recibida por la enfermera y el mayordomo.

Encontró varios cambios, todo era más hermoso, le pregunto a la enfermera,

—Disculpa cuándo llega él doctor.

—Él va a llegar para la comida, me dijo el señor Juan Luis que no la dejara sola por sus síntomas, que le dan y que se desmaya.

—Gracias, pero voy a descansar un rato, te pido que cuando llegue el doctor me avises, por favor.

Se fue a la habitación y se quedó dormida, ya pasaban de las tres cuando despertó, se paró y se metió a bañar, se puso un hermoso vestido de tirantes que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas en color blanco con unas rosas muy finas, salió directo a la cocina, no encontró a nadie, solo tomo, una manzana y salió a la playa, caminando descalza, pero empezó a tener nauseas y vómito, cuando iba a caerse sintió que alguien la sostuvo, en eso se desmayó.

El doctor la metió y la cambio quitándole todo, por qué se había manchado el vestido, viendo unos pechos tan grandes, su piel tan suave, que algo pasó en él, pensó «Que hermosa es, y yo solo soy su doctor», la vistió solo con una bata de encaje rosa muy pequeño, la acostó tapándola con una manta ligera.

Al despertar vio que traía puesto y se puso roja como tomate, porque antes de desmayarse vio la silueta de un hombre, —Pero qué piensas Candy, la que te cambió fue la enfermera, y no él doctor, –riéndose, de sus ocurrencias.

Se paró se iba a cambiar cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura, esas manos que tocaron su piel, ella sintió una descarga eléctrica, en la posición que estaba quedó indefensa para hacer algo; las manos arriba la bata entre su cuello, quiso reconocer el aroma pero era algo diferente, el de un hombre maduro pero sus manos decían lo contrario, esas manos le ayudaron a quitarse la diminuta bata, sin antes tocar su cuerpo, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación, que le hacían esas manos, tocando sus pechos, ella solo hizo la cabeza a un lado para que él besará su cuello, él beso ese cuello blanco y sedoso, bajando sus manos hacia sus caderas perfectas y sus muslos, él la volteó y ella lo besó con una pasión, Candy sintió como su miembro se estaba poniendo duró, le quitó la camisa y sus manos de Candy bajaron a ese miembro que estaba a todo lo que daba, le desabrochó el pantalón corto y este cayó al suelo dejándolo desnudo. Él la cargó y la llevo a la cama, donde ella con un movimiento, él quedó tumbado en la cama, ella arriba, él acariciando ese cuerpo glorioso y perfecto a pesar de que tuvo dos hermosos hijos. Se besaron con una pasión desbordada, ella lo fue besando hacia abajo, cuando llegó a donde quería lo tomó como caramelo, él daba gritos de placer, —¡Oh hermosa! ¡Oh, oh! ¡Oh princesa! ¡OOh..!

Él se corrió en ella, sintió que moría por la gran sensación que lo hizo sentir, ella tragó todo lo que salió de él, levantándose se fue al baño a lavarse y a tomar un bañó, él después la alcanzó.

continuará.

¿Quién es ese doctor? ¿sera realidad? o es un sueño.

Gracias y muchas bendiciones.


	18. Un hermoso sueño

¿Quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que dedican parte de su tiempo en leer esta historia. besos y bendiciones.

Capitulo 18

Un hermoso sueño.

Él después la alcanzó, —Gracias mi amor, gracias por aquello que hiciste –besándola y acariciando el cuerpo de ella–, ¡Eres hermosa! te amo…

Salieron se vistieron, él siempre ayudándola. —¡Amor! ¿Como sabías que estaría aquí?.

—Siempre sé que haces mi princesa, –ella viéndolo con cara de sorprendida haciendo un puchero–, no es cierto princesa me habló Juan Luis; te párese si vamos a comer, te hice algo muy rico.

—Si mi hermoso doctor –riéndose dándole un beso– ¡Albert te amó!.

—Yo te amó más, mi dulce Candy.

Abrazándose se fueron al comedor, le ayudo con la silla todo estaba listo.

—Albert que rico, amor cómo extrañaba que me cocinaras.

—Solo mis comidas.

—Albert si, solo como cocinabas.

Terminaron de comer y fueron a la playa para ver la puesta del sol. Se sentaron en una manta. —Perdóname amor todo fue mi culpa, actúe como un imbécil y no tuve el valor de enfrentar las cosas.

—Yo también tuve la culpa al no decirte la verdad, todo fue por el efecto de esa droga, duerme el cerebro y es difícil de razonar adecuadamente, fue tan fuerte que parece que ya teníamos años consumiéndolas.

La paró para caminar, ella recargada en su pecho oliendo esa nueva fragancia, —Amor ¿Por qué? cambiaste de fragancia.

—Hice un cambio en mi vida y tú estás en ella, –besándola– te tengo una sorpresa –le tapo los ojos y la condujo–, ya llegamos.

Era hermoso velas, flores era una cena romántica, empezó a sonar una canción

"PERFECT. Ed Sheeran"

La cena fue algo hermoso que tanto deseaba Candy. Estuvieron hablando de todo lo que tenían pendiente, todo quedó perfecto para los dos, terminaron de cenar, fueron a caminar, a la orilla de la playa, tomados de la mano, esa agua que tocaba esos pies dando un masaje que los dos disfrutaban, entre risas y coqueteó como si nadie en el mundo estuviera, contemplando las estrellas y una que otra caricia que le daba Albert, ella no quería ir más allá para que él pudiera sentirse con la libertad de ser, él mismo.

—Amor tienes que descansar, –tomando sus mejillas con sus manos, besando esos labios rojos, y saboreando su dulce néctar de miel–, ¡Te amo! tanto mi pequeña.

Ella se dejó llevar, por ese hombre que pensó que había perdido, el cual siempre soñó tenerlo así.

—Solo yo voy a descansar, quiero que tú estés conmigo, –con una voz tan seductora que Albert casi se derrite con esas palabras– o quieres que esté sola.

Caminando hacia la alcoba, él la tomo por la cintura y la cargó, besándola, acariciando todo su cuerpo, Candy trataba de controlarse pero era tan excitante lo que Albert hacía con esas manos, que se le salió un gemido, de placer.

Por más que Albert intentaba de que el también se excitará, no sucedió eso le causó miedo, Candy se percató de eso, —Amor que te parece si vamos a tomar un trago, –él un poco confundido aceptó– yo quiero uno doblé por favor.

Fueron al bar, él sirvió los tragos dándole el de ella, lo tomaron y él puso música para relajarse un poco.

—Albert no te preocupes amor, todo se va a dar conforme pase el tiempo, –lo abrazo y lo besó.

—Tengo miedo de no poderte dar ese placer que necesitas.

—Para mí, el placer es estar contigo y mis hijos, te amó tanto que por ti daría todo, aún mi vida.

Tomaron, que cuándo se fueron a la alcoba a penas podían caminar. Se desvistieron y se metieron a la cama, sé quedaron dormidos, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Al despertar por los intensos rayos del sol que acariciaban su rostro, Albert buscó a Candy, ella no se encontraba a su lado, pensó «Donde andas pequeña», se paró y se arregló, cuando entró a la cocina la vio y se quedó contemplando a esa mujer tan hermosa, preparando el desayuno que más bien parecía almuerzo, porque ya eran más de las once de la mañana.

—Puedo ayudarte si gustas, –dándole un beso; ella le dio un vaso con algo verde, él lo bebió, era para la resaca.

—Gracias todo está bien, –con una sonrisa– te puedes sentar para servirte.

—No sabía que la doctora aprendiera a cocinar, te tomo un pedazo de pan.

—Si sé cocinar y muy bien, si te pones mal soy doctora, ja, ja, ja.

Después del desayuno caminaron por la playa —Amor, no sé qué pasó ayer me siento… –ella lo interrumpió.

—Todo está bien y es normal que te pase ésto, en la tarde pensaste que iba a suceder.

—No solo paso y tú estuviste fantástica, –recordando lo que le hizo, dándole un beso lleno de pasión– gracias amor.

—Ya vez, todo está en tu mente, –tocando su frente de Albert– ¿por qué? lo de a noche, todo fue planeado, ¡Tienes que dejar de controlar todo!, porque todo lo quieres a la perfección. Y el amor solo se da, –dándole un beso.

—Tienes razón, voy a dejar que mi doctora me ayude, espero que sea eficiente, –ella le dio un golpe y se fué corriendo–, así te llevas, vas a ver –fue tras ella, los dos riéndose.

Ese día fue tranquilo para Candy, la comida, y hasta la cena, al llegar el momento de acostarse para dormir, Albert le daba pánico, estar en los brazos de la mujer que amaba y no disfrutar de ese placer.

Él estaba en la terraza, ella salió y lo abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien, vamos, –tomando su mano. Se durmieron abrazados.

Continuará

Perdón creó que me pase con la palabra amor ja,ja,ja. o que opinan.

Podrá superar Albert su enfermedad psicológica,

Nota: Hoy en día las estadísticas de los hombres impotentes ha subido un 20%, hace 25 años era de un 9%.


	19. Todo se dio

Solo el amor lo puede todo.

Capítulo 19

Todo se dio.

Se despertó Candy eran las cinco de la mañana, se levantó y fue por su tablet y empezó a escribir.

Candy White.

 _Cuando llegué a la Isla sólo pensaba que era mi fin, que el estar sola mi vida se terminaría._ _Recuerdo que la gente me dijo que siendo una gran doctora y en Psicología actuará de esa manera como una persona sin educación lo que no saben es que soy un ser humano y por mucho que yo esté preparada el amor es uno de los enigmas de los cuales no se tiene el control, uno tiene fallas, yo puedo dar consejos, ayudar a la gente._

 _¿Quién me ayuda a mi?_ _Solo yo puedo ayudarme, pierdo el control porque me da miedo, es lo que le pasa a ese hombre que amo, su miedo por pensar en que momento no podrá; Hoy en día ese es un tema común por tanta pornografia que existe,_ _solo piensan como hacer para darse placer y en técnicas que quieren realizar en el ámbito sexual solo piensan en sexo y no en hacer el amor, el amor lo puede todo, todo lo supera._

 _Lo vamos a superar quitando miedos, rencor, ansiedad y sobre todo el estrés._

—Interrumpo, –acercándose a Candy depositando un beso en su pelo–, te extrañé.

—Vine a trabajar un poco, ¿Como estas?.

—Mal, cuando vi que no estabas me asuste.

—No quise que eso pasara, –parándose lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el cual ella metió su lengua para explorar esa boca tan dulce que la hacía llevarla hasta el cielo, separándose por falta de aire–, lo siento.

—Es muy temprano quieres ir a dormir un poco más.

—Y si nadamos, tengo calor.

—Si, –poniéndose un poco nervioso, la tomo por la mano y dirigiéndose a la playa, se desnudaron entre besos y caricias.

Ya en el agua de ese mar que estaba en calma, las estrellas tan encendidas como el temperamento de Candy, entre besos y caricias Candy sintió como su hombre se estaba poniendo duro pensó, «Nada planeado es ahora o nunca», besando y acariciando sus puntos donde lo ponían tan excitado.

—Te necesito, te amó Candy –dando un gemido de placer.

—Yo también te necesito.

La cargo, ella rodeo sus piernas en las caderas de él, el la habitación él empezó a besar cada centímetro de su piel, succionando cada pecho cuando entro en ella los dos dieron un grito de placer, disfrutando cada movimiento lento pero con tanto amor, disfrutando del verdadero placer de hacer el amor, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo los dos abrieron sus ojos diciéndose que era el momento, él tomó esa pequeña boca besándose con profundidad y acelerando sus embestidas llegaron al clímax, los dos satisfechos, durmieron muy tarde pero Albert se le veía muy feliz al fin cumplió con su amada y bella Candy.

—Todo bien princesa, – mirando esos ojos esmeralda y su hermoso peló rubio.

—Si, ¿Contento?, fue algo nuevo y maravilloso todo está en tu mente amor.

Ese fue unos de los días más felices para ellos.

—Tenemos que regresar recuerde Doctora que nuestros hijos nos esperan.

—Y si los traemos y nos quedamos a vivir aquí, no quiero ir me.

—Yo tampoco mi amor, pero nuestras vidas están en Chicago tengo que trabajar para mantener a mi hermosa familia.

Regresaron a la casa fueron recibidos con una pequeña fiesta.

—Bienvenidos, –todos los felicitaron con besos y abrazos Candy no se lo esperaba pero había mucha gente que en realidad la querían.

Su vida siguió, que cada día era perfecta solo tenía un pequeño problema su salud ya no podía guardar el secreto. Tenían que hacer una operación muy difícil.

Continuará

Podrá salir de la operación, su amor terminará.

Disculpa el trabajo y las clases que estoy tomando son absorbentes. Muchas gracias por la espera bendiciones.


	20. Contigo

Contigo.

Capitulo 20.

Solo el pensar que su vida terminaría en el quirófano no lo podía creer todo fue preparado, solo tenía que avisar pero como si Albert y los niños, no podía sentía miedo eso la estaba consumiendo tenía que ser pero ya, en el desayuno fue la gran noticia que dio.

—Albert tengo que darte una noticia que espero que la tomes con mucha calma, me voy a operar en una semana y tengo que internarme en dos días.

—¡Que! pero que estas diciendo, ¿Cómo y porqué? no me avisaste antes Candy que sucede con nosotros.

—Me siento mal ya no puedo, solo el pensar que te puedo perder de nuevo.

—Eso que tenias guardias no era cierto eran todos los preparativos de la

pre operación.

—Si es que no quería que te preocuparas, tienes mucho trabajo y…

—Y nada, —dando un manotazo a la mesa que los vasos por poco caen, saliendo de ahí.

Pensó Candy «Lo siento Albert pero todo estará bien».

En la biblioteca Albert hizo unas llamadas, —Juan Luis, hola tú sabes lo de Candy, verdad.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Esta bien?.

—En dos días se hospitaliza para entrar al quirófano.

—¡Que estás diciendo!, pero ¿Porqué? si le hable hace una semana, y que todo estaba bien, que ya tenia fecha para la boda.

—¿Cuando será mi boda?, —con sarcasmo—, lo único que se, que me ha dado para largo.

—Bueno y porque te dijo hasta hoy.

—Para no preocuparme.

—Ya le preguntaste a Terry como él es doctor.

—No está en el país llega en dos días yo pensé que tu sabias

—No Albert desde que salió del hospital nos hemos distanciado yo quería que fuera feliz contigo.

—Gracias Luis, te dejo voy a investigar.

—Recuerda que lo hace por que te ama, no la juzgues y apoyala. Llegó con Clarissa en unos días y gracias por avisar nos vemos vale.

Tomando un Tequila doble y pensando lo que iba a hacer, y como ayudarla, ese día decidió no ir a la oficina, se dirigió a su habitación donde Candy estaba bañando, Con mucho amor y cantándole a Alexander, él viéndola, pensando «Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila si tu vida está en peligro, por eso te amo» saliendo una lagrima de esos ojos azules.

—Haber mi hermosos bebé vamos a cambiarlo, —Candy se sorprendió por ver a su amado en el lumbral de la puerta—, Albert que haces a qui.

—Viendo como bañas a nuestro hijo, —tomando a su pequeño—, te ayudo.

Los dos lo vistieron, cuando quedó dormido el la tomó de la cintura y sin esperar más le dio un beso salvaje como si fuera la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos, ella le correspondió con la misma forma, Candy era una mujer llena de pasión. Saliendo de habitación de sus hijos se dirigieron a la de ellos, tomando cada centímetro, de su cuerpo un poco más delgado pero aun así la amaba, llenando de placer, que solo él le podía dar, sintiendo el miedo de que fuera su última vez de poder tenerla, ella con esas manos que viajaban por todos lados sintiendo el fuego que los quemaba, haciendo cada movimiento lento disfrutando cada envestida despacio besándose con lujuria y con esa pasión que crecía en ellos, sin mirar el tiempo ellos solo eran uno, solo una palabra salió de sus bocas—, TE AMO… TE AMO…

Cuando los dos recuperaron sus fuerzas,

—Lo siento no quise gritar, pero voy a ver todo para que estés lo mejor que puedas mi pequeña, —acariciando su pelo—. Recuerda que te amo.

—Gracias, por ser lo más maravilloso en mí, todo estará bien dice Terry que con eso ya no tendré más vómitos y puedo ser mi vida normal, pero para mi recuperación es más de cuatro meses, —besando esos labios tan rojos carmesí—,

Tengo que darte una noticia.

—¡Otra!, ¿Que pasa?. —Que nuestra boda será en cinco meses, te párese o…., —la interrumpió.

—Y si nos casamos mañana, puedo arreglar todo.

—Albert tengo miedo, mejor después de la cirugía, —saliendo unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos esmeralda, él capturando cada una.

—No te voy a dejar princesa voy a estar contigo.

Ese día se pasó entre risas y como familia que eran.

Continuará.

Gracias por su lindo apoyo. Bendiciones y besos.


End file.
